The Demon You Made Me
by Miko no Suteki
Summary: inuyasha chooses kikyou as his mate, and kagome leaves to wallow in heartbreak and selfpity. but a yr later she comes back, as a completely different person, looking to have a little funrevenge. pairings (read to understand) KKog IKik
1. Default Chapter

The Demon You Made Me  
  
Suteki: Yay! New fic. This is a multi-chapter 1 shot...if that exists. But I wrote it last night after something very dramatic happened, and had me in one of those over-dramatic moods where life always sucks, lol. So id like to dedicate this story to one of the sources of my everyday pain, but for E- tone!! (alias of course) hope you enjoy ;)  
  
Chapter 1: The Beginning of My End  
  
'Man, how long has it been since I've been here? A year now? Keh, the place hasn't changed one bit since I left.' The young girl of about 17 thought to herself as she began walking through the dense forest. She couldn't help but relish in the natural beauty that the place radiated in. at one time, she would have smiled and almost skipped down the familiar path, but now there was a deep scowl that etched into her features, 'this place disgusts me. I can almost smell him in the air.' She thought as an unnatural growl began to rumble in her throat, showing off her sharp canines.  
  
Silver eyes darkened in the moonlight as the individual went over the reasons why she had vowed never to return to this forbidden place.  
  
:::Flashback::::  
  
The group of four sat quietly in a small, dimly lit hut, staring blankly at the fire pit. Each individual was lost in their own thoughts, all on the same thing though. The unofficial leader of their group had been missing for two days now. He had ran off into the woods, chasing the foreboding glow of soul stealers.  
  
The Taijiya had been convinced that it was a trap of Naraku's, but couldn't pass the glowing barrier that momentarily surrounded the woods. The monk meditated long and hard, trying to find the demon aura of their lost companion, but found nothing. The only one who knew the truth, was the young miko. She could feel her aura stirring even at that moment, Kikyou was near by. Whenever the dead priestess was nearby, her spirit would churn, feeling the lost remainder of it calling, and it calling to the lost part of its soul. She was caught in an uncomfortable game of tug-a-soul, and she hated it.  
  
'Inuyasha, why did you leave us to find Kikyou? After all she's done in the past, you still run to her, like a lost puppy. I begged with you not to go, why didn't you listen to me?! I told you she would try to bring you to hell with her again, and I wouldn't be there to stop her, but you wouldn't listen to me. Its rare that you hear my voice anymore, isn't it inuyasha? I can only pray that you will come back to us, come back to me.'  
  
At that moment, the object of alls worries, walked through the small door flap, and stood there staring at the ground for a moment. All but kagome jumped to their feet, she still could feel that something wasn't right.  
  
"Inuyasha! Oh Kami where have you been? We've been so worried, we thought for sure that you were captured by Naraku. Tell me, were those soul stealers one of Naraku's illusions?" the small kitsune asked eagerly as he jumped onto the hanyou's shoulders.  
  
"Ewww! Inuyasha, you smell like death! What's that horrible scent all over you?" shippou asked as he jumped back to floor and hid in the arms of the still silent miko, trying to escape the offending odor.  
  
Inuyasha kept silent, and moved to the side to allow the other visitor to step into the house with him. "That scent, little demon, would be me. And I do not take well to such comments." Came the airy and cold voice of a female.  
  
"Ki-Kikyou? You brought HER back with you? What were you thinking inuyasha? She's gonna kill us all, have you already forgotten that she's tried to kill kagome on multiple occasions?" asked the incredulous monk.  
  
The dead miko smirked at Miroku, and looked over at her reincarnation, who was now flaring with her untrained energy, ready to take flight or fight, which ever came first. "Ha! You mean that little wench? She is no threat to me, and now that I have inuyasha, there is no reason for her to be here. So she will be sent on her way back to her own time, where she belongs!" she ended with a scowl, and her eyes threw daggers at kagome.  
  
"What do you mean, inuyasha is yours?" kagome finally spoke up.  
  
"Why don't you tell them inuyasha, koibito?" she emphasized the last word so everyone was sure to hear.  
  
'LOVER?!' kagome screamed in her head, 'what in the world is she talking about, lover. They cant possibly.'  
  
Inuyasha cringed at the way Kikyou was speaking, but knew what he had to do. "Kikyou....Kikyou is my mate now, and...and I have invited her to travel with us. She understands that Naraku is at fault for what happened 50 years ago, so, so now she's going to help us with the mission." He said without looking up at the stunned and hurt faces of everyone in the room, not being able to keep his voice from cracking. He had known that taking Kikyou as his mate wouldn't go over well with the others, but at the time, he wasn't really thinking at all.  
  
"You what?!" Sango all but screamed. "Oy, there shouldn't be a problem with it now should there Sango?! Who I choose to be my mate is my decision, and no one else's!"  
  
"You seriously think that there shouldn't be a problem with this? I acknowledge that you have that right inuyasha. But to invite her to travel with us, without asking is another thing. She is one of our foes, who has tried to harm all of us in the past. She's a walking corpse who eats the souls of the dead, and who knows nothing of love, and you just expect us all to sleep comfortably at night? To act like she's always been here?"  
  
"What about kagome?!" shippou screamed, tears falling from his eyes. He had always hoped deep in his heart, that inuyasha would become mates with kagome, then it would have been like he had a family again. Kagome was already his mother figure, and he had secretly looked up to inuyasha as he did his father.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes snapped over to the wailing of the kitsune, the fresh tears not escaping his sight or his sense of smell. "Shushhh, its okay shippou, calm down. Clearly inuyasha has made his choice, and there's nothing that you or me, or any of us can do to change that." came the whisper from kagome, whose face was shielded behind her thick bangs.  
  
Inuyasha's heart began to thud in his chest when he caught the anguish and hurt in the girls voice, he also noticed the smell of fresh salt coming from her, she was crying as well. He didn't want to hurt kagome, gods knows that was the last thing he wanted to do. Deep inside he knew that he had somehow fallen for the bright and cheerful girl from the future, but he had loved Kikyou first, it wasn't fair to Kikyou, 'was it?'  
  
Kagome looked up to face inuyasha, not even attempting to hide her tears, knowing full well that she couldn't keep her feelings from inuyasha, one look into her eyes and he would know it all.  
  
"You hear me inuyasha? I understand that this is what you've chosen, so I'll go along with it." she looked down at the floor again before continuing, "that's why...that's why I'm leaving, tonight. Before the sun rises I will be gone and out of your life."  
  
Everyone's breath caught in their throats, as they watched the young distressed girl stand on shaky legs, due to her lack of food, to worried about inuyasha to eat for the past two days. She moved to where her backpack sat in the corner, and slowly started putting her few belongings inside.  
  
"No, kagome-Chan! You can't leave, don't make this baka ruin the life you have with us. We all love you, I don't know what we'd do without you." Sango said as she dropped to the floor to embrace her friend. "Sango, you all will be fine without me. Kikyou can sense the jewel shards just as well as I can, there's no use for me any longer. All I was for the group was the shard detector, now I've been replaced. Kikyou isn't only a shard detector now, or another miko, but she's also Inuyasha's mate, something that I never was. So, she is clearly of more use to him." She finished, and then lightly pushed Sango away from her so she could stand.  
  
She reached down and helped Sango to stand, and then bent down to lift her sack onto her shoulder. Shippou was sniffling, trying as hard as he could not to lose it. Miroku watched on with sad eyes, throwing a harsh and disapproving glance at inuyasha every now and then.  
  
Kagome walked towards the front of the room, gave both Sango and Miroku hugs, and picked up shippou into her arms. He lost it in her arms, and wailed into her chest, soaking the top of her schoolgirl uniform. "Okasan, I'm going to miss you! Promise me you'll come back! please!" we pleaded in- between sobs.  
  
Kagome gave him a sad smile, "I can't say I will shippou. But I'll never forget you, you will always be in my heart. You will grow up to be strong, and you wont need me anymore, trust me. In the meantime, you have plenty of family who love you here."  
  
"Not inuyasha! He wouldn't do this to you and me if that was true. And there's no way I'm going to let that Kikyou woman be my mother. I still cant believe that youre its reincarnation, how could she be so hateful and evil if she was you? You're always happy and smiling, and bring me stuff from your time."  
  
"I am not HER! She is ME. Remember that little one." Kikyou snapped, cutting off the conversation.  
  
"Right...and hand-me-downs are never wanted, so I'm leaving." Kagome replied sadly, and set shippou to the ground. She pushed her way past Kikyou to stand infront of inuyasha. He put his hand out to her, hoping to get away with a formal and silent farewell. Instead, kagome simply dropped the small vile containing the jewel shards in his outstretched hand. "Here inuyasha. You'll need this. Kikyou will find the rest, although she doesn't have the power to purify it, you need a pure soul to do that." she scoffed with venom in the general direction of Kikyou, who scoffed in response. "You're on your own for that part. Good bye, it was nice being of service to you. I guess I wont be seeing you around, but take care of your self anyways." Her voice shaking as she fought for her fleeting composure.  
  
With that, she stepped past him, and walked towards the dark forest, which no longer held the usual warmth of savior in it.  
  
"Kagome..." inuyasha whispered into the cold night air, forgetting that he was surrounded by people.  
  
"A little late for apologies, you think inuyasha?" Miroku stated in an emotionless voice, not even trying to make eye contact with him.  
  
"Its all your fault! Kagome's cried too many times over you, and now she's gone! Get it? She's not coming back!" shippou screamed at him as he ran between the hanyou's legs and out into the night.  
  
:::::::end flashback:::::::  
  
"Guess I should drop in and say hello then eh?" kagome said to herself as she continued walking. A moment later she felt strong arms embrace her from behind. "Kagome? Is that really you?" she threw her elbow back into the ribcage of her captor, and then spun around to see who it was. "Kouga-kun?! I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else."  
  
The wolf youkai looked up at his attacker, "nice to see you too. Man, since when do you pack such a punch?" he laughed as he rubbed his aching ribs.  
  
"Why didn't I sense your shards when you were so close? I know I can't be that rusty." She thought aloud.  
  
Kouga growled at the topic, "because that dog shit hanyou's mate ripped them from my body shortly after you left. Why DID you leave kagome? Inuyasha wouldn't tell me, actually, he has never said a word on any occasion that we happened to run into each other."  
  
"I don't want to talk about it. Lets just say, we grew apart. To tell you the truth, I don't really know why I'm even here!"  
  
"Well, I'm glad to see you again kagome. You don't know how much I've missed you. I've blamed that inutrasha for whatever the reason was that you were gone. I knew it had to be his fault, he's such a moron."  
  
"Keh, damn straight he's a moron." She smiled to herself, quite enjoying the conversation, not to mention she was happy to see an old friend. She couldn't help but notice how handsome he was, she must have forgotten how hot he was, because she had never felt like this around him before. That's when she got an evil grin on her face.  
  
"Hey Kouga," she began in a deep and sultry voice, "did you really miss me?"  
  
He gave her a questioningly look, he had never seen this side of kagome, it was a total 180 from how he remembered her. That's when he noticed her change in appearance. The ends of her hair were dyed a deep red, and looked like they were dipped in fire. Her eyes were now silver, as opposed to the soft hazel that he remembered. Not to mention the fangs that showed when she smirked her seductive smile. She was dressed in a tight leather tube top, and wore a tight leather mini skirt with black fishnets underneath. And he thought her school uniform looked strange!  
  
"Of course I missed you kagome, it killed me to not be able to see you, to pick up your scent along my travels. It drove me wild." He stated, his voice deepening and trailing as he raked his eyes over her exposed flesh. "Wild eh? I like wild." She retorted, as she stepped forward so that her breasts brushed against his chest, and their faces were only inches apart.  
  
"Now do you? I like a wild side in a woman."  
  
"Really, 'cause there's not one part of me that ain't wild." She whispered in his ear, her hot breath brushing across his cheek, and one of her fangs grazing his jaw line. When she came down to his mouth, she waited.  
  
Kouga wasted no time in claiming her lips, he wanted to devour every part of her, right then and there. Kagome moaned when she felt the wolf demons claws graze over her exposed arms, and then envelope her in a tight embrace. Kouga took the opportunity to sneak his tongue into her open mouth, and he pulled her head back by her hair and deepened the kiss.  
  
Once they parted for air, kagome fluttered her eyes open to look into the piercing blue eyes of Kouga, flashing him a fanged grin. "I've missed you too, Kouga."  
  
"So now that you have no tyings to dog crap, will you accept my claim on you as my mate?"  
  
Kagome thought for a moment while she searched his eyes, "that sounds good to me Kouga, I think I would really like that. That is, if you think you can handle me."  
  
Kouga smirked back at her, "heh, I think the question is, can you handle me my dear?" and with that, he moved his mouth down to her neck, and sucked at her pulse once. Then he sunk his fangs into her shoulder, and relished in the taste of her warm blood.  
  
Kagome gasped at the sensation, and fell limp into his arms. "What, what was that?" she asked once he had pulled away, and softly ran his tongue over the wound.  
  
"That's the mark used between mates, it will show everyone that you are taken, and it serves as a bond between us."  
  
She smiled as she ran a finger over the mark, and received a jolt of electricity that shot through her being. "Okay Kouga, I think its about time we visit our dear friend inuyasha and his bitch, just to say hi and share the good news of course." She said, flashing her mischievous grin that she was quickly becoming famous for.  
  
Kouga matched her grin when he caught drift of what she really meant, "alright, lets go rub it in dog boys nose." He said as he leaned in to give her a quick kiss on the cheek. "and after which we can head back to my den, and we can finish this little mating bond of ours." He finished, giving her a wink.  
  
Kagome remembered a time that she would have blushed a new shade of red at the comment, but those days were over, left behind in her past of innocence, and virginity. 'No longer. The little girl whose heart you shattered, has returned as the demon you made me into. Ready or not, here I come ,my dear inuyasha."  
  
Suteki: hehe, kinda cliffy. But don't worry, more to come soon!!! Until then, ja ne! 


	2. What You Did To Me

SHOUT OUTS!!!!  
  
:::taps mic::: is this thing on?!  
  
Okay, here we go!  
  
ff.net reviewers!  
  
Sapphire: lol, right about....NOW!! ;p glad you like!  
  
SaturnNeko: what do you mean I/K, that could be Inu/Kik, Inu/Kag. If you mean inu/kik, then, its not in the wrong section. That's why I said you have to read to really figure out why I said it was Inu/Kag although it looks like its Kag/Koug. Anyways, so yeah, just read to figure it out!! ;)  
  
Jammies2000: youll see in this chapter why she appears the way she does, just hope you aint disappointed, hehe. Yeah I know, im a solid to the core Inu/Kag fan, but I still read stories with other pairings if their good enough. Hope you like!  
  
Anime-Gurl12: I cant agree with you more on the kouga thing!! Oohh, kouga gives me the chills, in a good way ;p hehe. You like her fang thing? Lol, me too, I can picture her doin that and I think she would look pretty cool/seductive/and intimidating, all in one shot!  
  
Aisakayume: well, as I told jammies2000, youll see why she looks the way she does. So read on!  
  
mm.org reviewers:  
  
EvilAngel69: lol, you don't like my cliffies???? I sowwy, hehe, but I cant promise I wont do it again, mwuhahaha! Hehe, sorry, I enjoy being evil, fun aint it???  
  
InuBunny: lol, amen to that! All of that! Hehe, men are dogs, kouga is hot, and revenge IS oh so sweet, hehe. I have personal experience in all of the above, hehe. By the way, I love your screen name! It looks and sounds cute!  
  
Okay, thanks everyone for reviewing, and I think I shall reward you all with....let me see....the next chapter!!!! Lol.  
  
Chapter 2: What You Did to Me  
  
Kagome and Kouga walked down to the village with their fingers interlaced. Kouga couldn't get the stupid grin off his face, not only did he have solid proof that kagome was INDEED his woman, but he was on his way to rub it in his arch rivals face. Kagome on the other hand, couldn't wipe the scowl from her face. No matter how happy she was to have found someone that seemed 'compatible' to her, but she was also finally going to get the closure that she desperately needed from her old 'friend'.  
  
Soon, they came upon Kaede's hut, but found it empty. One of the village woman ran up to the couple, "kagome-sama? Is that you?!" kagome raised a brow at the excited woman, "yeees. And who is asking?" she questioned, trying slightly to sound polite. "kagome-sama, don't you remember me? I'm Nakuna, you helped deliver my daughter Katsu a couple of years ago."  
  
Kagome thought for a moment, "oh, that's right! I remember now. How is Katsu?" she asked trying to sound interested, although she really couldn't remember much of anything about this woman or her daughter. "Oh Katsu, she's fine. She's growing up into a beautiful little girl, so sweet and happy."  
  
"Keh, nothing golden lasts forever," she whispered under her breath. "What was that Lady Kagome?" Kagome's eyes went wide and she visibly flinched, she hadn't been called that in a very long while. "Oh nothing. Um, do you know where inuyasha and Kikyou are?"  
  
"The hanyou and the village miko? Yes, Kikyou is out gathering medicinal herbs, and I think that inuyasha is at their home at the edge of the east side of the town. If you are traveling to see them, please tell them I give my blessings."  
  
Kagome nodded, and then tugged on Kouga's hand so that he would follow her. They made their way towards the direction Nakuna had pointed them in, but stopped short when the house came into view. Turning to Kouga, kagome began her directions, "okay Kouga, if you don't mind, id like to walk in alone. We'll share the, 'good news' with him at the right time. I don't want his poor puppy brain to overheat with too many things at once." She said and winked at him.  
  
Kouga smirked and nodded his agreement, then leaned in and gave her one last kiss before he shot off with his natural demon speed into the nearby trees, where he could watch. He wouldn't miss the look on Inuyasha's face for the world.  
  
Kagome walked up to the flap and stopped. She searched the small hut with her aura, to make sure this was the right house. She found the familiar presence of her past companion and took in one last deep breath, and smacked another comfortably evil smirk on her face. She pushed aside the flap and stepped in. she looked around the room and found inuyasha, lying on his back on the ground staring up at the ceiling.  
  
"Busy?" she asked, holding in her laugh. Inuyasha's ears twitched at the voice, which sounded a lot like Kikyou's, but then he took in the scent of the person in the room. It resembled Kikyou's, but, it didn't have any hint of grave soil or death, it smelt more, lively, more spicy than Kikyou's, definitely pleasant to the senses.  
  
Inuyasha looked over towards the door, and immediately his eyes bulged and his breath caught in his throat, almost choking on his tongue. "Ka- kagome?!" he asked in bewilderment.  
  
She smirked again, giving a little laugh, "keh, damn straight, in the flesh. But, I guess your not use to the whole flesh thing are you?" inuyasha stared at her in confusion, obviously not used to sarcasm either.  
  
Meanwhile, in the fields to the west, Kikyou stopped what she was doing. 'What is this feeling? Why do my souls stir?' she thought and stood to make her why back to her home, along the way her soul continued to pulse as she grew closer. Her soul stealers followed her, seeming restless as her soul.  
  
"but, how, why? How did you get here? You don't have the jewel shards anymore, you shouldn't have been able to get through the well again."  
  
Kagome scowled at him, her face contorting in anger, "you were counting on that weren't you?! You were looking forward to never having to see my face again weren't you?! But I got some tricks left up my sleeves inuyasha, I had kept a spare shard back at the shrine, just for such an occasion. After you had pushed me into the well that one time, and took my jewel shards thinking I was better off, I kept an emergency shard back at home. I WAS going to return it some time, but after I left for the last time, I vowed to never return, even though I knew fully well you needed that to complete the jewel. I knew that Kikyou wouldn't be able to purify it, and that you would probably do something stupid with it anyways."  
  
Inuyasha had no clue in hell what was going on at the moment. Kagome had come back, that much he had sorted, but she had kept shards from him? Because why? And why did she look so different, and were those fangs he saw?  
  
"kagome, where did you get this fangs from? And what happened to your hair? You almost look like a youkai, but your scent is still human."  
  
kagome smirked once more, "oh these?" she asked as she ran her tongue over them suggestively, "these are implants, I had them done a few months ago, you like? A lot of the guys I know back at home, love them." She said, over emphasizing 'love'. "and my hair, I've had this for a long time, ever since...well that's another story" she said as she frowned.  
  
Inuyasha studied her face for a moment, 'what's wrong with her? She's mood swinging more than Kikyou.' His gaze fell to her shoulder as he looked her over, and his eyes bugged out again, and a deep growl sounded in his chest. Kagome looked up at him in surprise, and then noticed where his gaze was fixated.  
  
"ooohhh, I see you've found my little secret before I could reveal it to you." She said as she rubbed her hand over the marking, noticeably shivering at the contact on the sensitive skin. Inuyasha growled even louder, "why didn't I notice a mates scent on you sooner? And who in the world could you have mated with? How long have you been here exactly kagome?" he questioned through clenched teeth.  
  
Kagome's eyes narrowed at him, "I don't think you have the right to ask such bold questions inuyasha. And the reason you weren't able to smell his scent, or the scent of the mark, was because I have been concealing it from you. Your little perfect miko has grown since you last saw her, I would like you to remember that."  
  
"concealed it?" he asked, and watched as kagome was surrounded in a soft dark glow, and then something caught his nose, the scent of the mark and, "wolf...that damn Kouga! I'm going to slit his throat!"  
  
"or are you? You've never been one to live up to those threats inuyasha. And why are you so pissed fuck face? You left kagome high and dry when you choose that walking corpse over her." A masculine voice sounded as the new mate of kagome walked into the house. Inuyasha was speechless at that moment, half in anger, half in remorse, knowing that his words were true. "perhaps, but it wasn't an open invitation for a piece of crap like you to take advantage of her! I can't believe you settled for this, this thing kagome! I thought you knew better than that."  
  
Kagome growled and then pulled a shiny object from the holster she wore on her hip. She pulled out the 9mm and pointed it right in his face. "shut the fuck up inuyasha! Who the hell are you to tell me how to live my life? The life YOU ruined! Who I choose to take on as my mate is my own fucking choice! I kept my mouth SHUT and bit my tongue when you took Kikyou, I left this ERA so I wouldn't get in the way of the path you had chosen!" she screamed at him.  
  
Inuyasha's rage was lowered when he caught on to her words, 'I ruined her life? She's right...she didn't say anything about what I did to her, she simply left.' He ignored the metal object that was in his face, and grabbed onto her shoulders. She flinched at his touch, and stared him right in the eye. "kagome I,...I'm sorry."  
  
"like hell you are" she seethed, and then black energy crackled around his hands, and through them back. "itai! What the..kagome?"  
  
just then, they heard someone enter the room and turned to see Kikyou standing there, eyes wide. She dropped the basket of herbs she had been holding and stared in disbelief at kagome. "you!"  
  
"what up clay pot? Hows life treatin you Kiki? Oh wait, sorry, forgot that you're dead, my bad." Kagome teased, her mood changing again to an annoyingly cheerful and innocent one.  
  
"what did you just call me wench?" Kikyou said as she balled up her fists at her side.  
  
"what? You're ears fall off? Well, I guess you have more humanity in you that I thought, seeing that inuyasha hasn't seen the fires of hell, as I have. I can tell in his eyes that the only glimpse of hell he's seen, is you...how fortunate for him." She wandered on.  
  
Kikyou was about to erupt in anger, 'how dare this worthless reincarnation of mine talk down to me.'  
  
But inuyasha interrupted her before she could retaliate. "what do you mean you've seen the depths of hell kagome? What on earth are you talking about?" he asked, concern laced his voice, causing more anger to build in both kagome and Kikyou.  
  
Kagome closed her eyes and grit her teeth. "I died the last day you saw me inuyasha. I died inside. I was so confused with my conflicting emotions, betrayal, anger, jealousy, and sever hurt, that I eventually slit my own wrists. I lost so much blood, that my body also died that day. But the fucking doctors were able to revive me, and I lived to see the next day, MUCH to my dismay. After that, my soul never fully revived, and I've lived in darkness ever since.  
  
I can't remember any of the happy moments in my life, only the dark ones. I've tried to kill myself many times since then, but I wont die, and I don't understand it. What you see infront of you inuyasha, is not the kagome you once knew. I'm not the pure, innocent, and blissful little miko. I even lost all my friends from my time because I had changed so much, and I haven't had anyone to love since. I took up drugs and drinking, and even joined a vamp coven. I live for the dark now, I love the cold. So this is what I mean when I say I've seen the flames of hell, I died once, went to hell, and hell spit me out. I've tried to go back, but the gates wont let me in."  
  
She ended, eyes still closed, and her fists so tight, blood dripped from where her claw like nails dug in. inuyasha stared at her, his face a flood of emotions. Kouga stared at her from where he stood next to her, his eyes showing deep hurt, and anger, mainly directed at inuyasha. Kikyou watched on as if she was disinterested, almost happy how much she was able to affect kagome.  
  
"then why did you come back? looking to share your misfortune with those that have fared better in life? Kikyou asked, venom dripping from every word.  
  
"I don't care what you say Kikyou, I do not envy you, or any other aspect of your life. You deserved to go through hell, if anyone doesn't belong here its you. I may not belong in this time, but you do not belong on this earth. I may not either, but at least I don't pretend to be what I am not. I know that I am dead, whether it be inside or out, but you, you pray to be able to live the life of a normal woman. When will you understand my dear Kikyou, that neither of us are normal, nor women, we're monsters, plane and simple. I could never believe that I was the reincarnation of you, but now, now I see just how much we are a like." Ending with another comfortable smirk.  
  
Kouga wrapped his arms around kagome, and she leaned against him. He could feel through the mark's bond, that she was extremely distressed. Inuyasha growled again, "get your fucking hands off her!" he yelled.  
  
"who the hell do you think you are inuyasha? She's my mate, not yours. If you don't want to watch us together, then to fucking bad."  
  
"SIT!!"  
  
"...." Nothing, 'what the hell? He shouldn't still be standing!'  
  
Kikyou began laughing behind kagome, "ha! I removed that spell from him, he is no longer under your control, I damn my sister for having ever making a connection like that between you two. I wanted every material reminder of you gone from our lives, and that was the FIRST thing to go. I also melted that golden pendant you gave to him, you know, the one with your faces in it. and I used the ore from that to make my wedding rings, you like it?" she asked as she lifted her hand infront of Kagome's face.  
  
Kagome growled again, and flashed her fangs. She pulled out her 9mm again and in an instant, fired at the offending hand. She blew it clear off, her clay form shattering under the force of the bullet. "ahhh! You bitch!"  
  
"Kikyou!" inuyasha yelled as he began to run to her. Before he got one foot off the ground, kagome pointed the gun behind her, not even looking, and pulled the trigger. The distinct sound of metal tearing through flesh and bone was like music to Kagome's ears, and she smirked. She turned and looked to the ground, to see inuyasha, doubled over in pain, his hands rapped over his thigh, blood spewing through the gaps in-between his fingers.  
  
"keh, when will you ever learn inuyasha?"  
  
she turned back to look at Kikyou, who was holding her handless wrist, while staring up at the smirking dark miko. Kagome noticed that Kikyou's stolen souls were slowly seeping from the wound. "man, inuyasha. Aren't you scared that if you fuck her to hard that she'd just crumble? Your love making must be really dull, like old cripples trying to get it on without breaking their own bones," she shuttered visibly, "ew, I cant decide which visual was worse."  
  
During all these events, Kouga simply watched on in amazement as his mate brought inuyasha, one of the most powerful hanyou's of history, along with the strongest miko of her time, to their knees within seconds. For some strange reason that he couldn't explain, it was turning him on.  
  
Kikyou concentrated all of the power she could summon, and watched her hand reassemble together. "aww, cheater! You're no fun at all." Kagome said as she watched her former self get off the ground, and put her wedding band back on.  
  
Inuyasha slowly sat up, the pain subsiding. It was times like these that he was glad to be hanyou. The wound would heal within two moons, it wasn't fatal. 'what the hell is she? This sure as hell isn't the kagome I remember...but that's what she told me, she warned me that she wasn't her old self anymore. What have I done to you kagome?' he thought to himself in despair.  
  
Kouga held kagome close again, and kissed her on the ear. "come on kags, lets get out of here. We can finish this later but right now, I just want to get you home. I cant stand seeing you like this, my little hell kitten, your sexy when you're pissed." He whispered in her ear, causing her to shutter.  
  
Inuyasha couldn't help but growl, and kagome simply flipped him off, and then walked out of the hut with Kouga's hand around her waist. "I enjoyed the little chat, we should do it again real soon." Kagome called back to the angry, dazed, and confused couple in the now silent home.  
  
Inuyasha and Kikyou watched the other couple disappear into the distance, and then felt their auras dissipate as well. "it's a good thing she left, I was about to slit her pretty little throat if she didn't shut up and leave my home." Kikyou said emotionless.  
  
Inuyasha kept his eyes on the empty path kagome had retreated in, "I don't know how you can say that Kikyou. You have genuine hate for kagome, as I can see she has for you, and now me apparently. But I did this to her, its all my fault she's like this. She's not lying when she says she lives in a dark and empty world, I can see it in her eyes. Her eyes don't hold the same lively spark in them, I can only see the reflection of the flames of Makai in her eyes. Her soul is dark and angry now, and it's my fault."  
  
Kikyou's anger level was rising once more, "so your going to sit there and say to my face that what has happened between us was a mistake and you regret it?"  
  
Inuyasha turned his head to her, and looked into her eyes for a moment, and sighed. "yes Kikyou, maybe that's what I'm saying. I look into your eyes and I see nothing, no emotion, no love, no life. You aren't the same woman I fell in love with, you are only a replication. I just wish I could have seen it sooner. I was selfish, and I was a complete fool for doing what I did. I sacrificed the only friends I ever had for you Kikyou. I haven't seen shippou since the day kagome left, and Miroku and Sango haven't returned from the slayers village for nearly a year. I'm sorry Kikyou, but I don't think I belong with you."  
  
"and I suppose that you belong with that little bitch that's mated with the wolf prince?! Is that it?! I'm not what you want, but my reincarnation is somehow a better suitor? I don't think so, you mated with me, you married me, and there's nothing you can do to change that! you are mine inuyasha, don't you forget that." Kikyou screamed at him.  
  
Inuyasha didn't even flinch, he was used to this side of her, "I understand that Kikyou, and I didn't say I was gonna leave you now did I? I know what I agreed to when I took you as my mate, and I'm going to stick to that promise. But there is one thing that you need to learn about youkai mating rituals, something I should have made clear a long time ago. the MALE is dominant, you are my bitch in every sense of the word! You are to be submissive and respectful, or else I have every right to disown you, remove the mark, and find another. So if you want to stay with me darling, you better as hell stop fucking yelling at me!" he yelled as he stood, keeping off his wounded leg but still towering over her.  
  
She hissed at him, and stormed out of the hut, her miko powers flaring everywhere. 'damn him! And damn that bitch. I will make her pay, she will pay dearly for doing this to me." She smiled an even smirk as a plan began to form in her mind, "and I know just the one to help me with this little ache in my side.'  
  
Suteki: chapter 2 all done! Well, I've decided to make this a series instead of a one-shot, because now I have the whole plot figured out. It will probably be only about 4 more chapters long, we'll see. But once again, I want to know if anyone of you want me to add some lemon with Kouga and kagome. I want to warn you guys that if I do it, then it will be pretty savage, dark and animalistic, not slow and sweet. Let me know please!! ;) thanks . 


	3. Conspiracies and Reacquainting

SHOUT OUTS!  
  
mm.org reviewers:  
  
Inubunny: mwuhahahaha, kikyou SHALL suffer! I just need to figure out how to arrange that. I think that I will try to use all your suggestions, roll them into one to create kikyous demise (has anyone noticed that 'demise' is kikyous favorite word????) lol. And about the kouga thing, youre gonna have to give me more details about that, maybe im just dense, but I don't get it. I kinda do, just make sure I got it right. ;)  
  
Inutaishou2005: ::::::::BIIIGGGGGGGG hug!!:::::: lol, thanks taishy!  
  
ff.net reviewers:  
  
ioka: youre one of the few that actually likes the kouga kagome thing, thanks! And don't worry, im not quitin' any time soon, ;) hehe.  
  
Koga lover: sorry bout that, I meant to fill it in before I put it up, but iz forgot, hehe, sorry. I hope you noticed that its there now.  
  
hieitheforbiddenchild88: hehe, love your screen name! Love hiei (from YYH right) anywho, yay! Another K/K fan! Yeah, I have read maybe one dark lemon, maybe two since I started reading fan fics, and ive read A LOT! So yeah, this was my first try at something dark, hope you liked it!  
  
Captured Moon: hey CM! Howd you like the dirty version? Lol. Oh yeah, don't worry, I didn't simply kill those 3 off, we'll see at least some of them again, I don't know what im gonna do about shippou, anyone have any ideas how to fit him back in the story????  
  
Kagome H.: lol, well, hope youre happy with this next chapter, I wrote it JUST for you! Lol.  
  
THANKS EVERYONE FOR THE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!! THEY MAKE ME HAPPY :::sniff sniff:: (tears of joy) lol  
  
Chapter 4: Conspiracies and Reacquainting  
  
Kikyou made her way through the invisible barrier that hid her destination. She felt a presence near her, so she stood still, awaiting her host. A woman with red eyes and short black hair appeared infront of her, accompanied by a smaller child with white hair and black eyes. "what the hell do you want now bitch?" the older woman asked impatiently.  
  
Kikyou smiled at her, "nice to see you too Kagura. I am here to speak with your master, Naraku. I trust he already knows of my arrival, seeing that Kanna is with you." She stated coolly. Kagura growled, "yes, he's here, and he is expecting you as well."  
  
Kikyou smirked, "good, then, shall you escort me to him?" without answering, the threesome disappeared. Kikyou reappeared, and found her self standing infront of Naraku, "Kikyou, what is it that brings you here? Perhaps it is that kagome child that has returned?"  
  
"you've been watching Naraku, I see. Then you are willing to help me dispose of her?" she asked.  
  
Naraku smiled, "indeed my dear Kikyou. What is it that you had in mind? I know that a woman such as yourself would never be satisfied in simply having her killed. And you know me as well, I make it a point to make things entertaining."  
  
Kikyou thought for a moment, "I do not care about details, you can have fun with it. I trust that you will involve others besides her, and that is fine with me. As long as she is gone, I will be happy."  
  
"Very well then Kikyou. I will need your shards of the shikon no tama though, as I'm sure you knew already."  
  
"Indeed I did Naraku, but, I am afraid that I will not simply hand them over to you, you will not betray me. Hand me your shards, and I shall fuse them together." She said while holding out her hand.  
  
Naraku laughed, and then held out his hand as well. The majority of the jewel appeared in his hand, and Kikyou took hold of it. she effortlessly attached her shards to the larger piece, and then rolled it in her palm. "you do know Naraku, that this cannot control kagome. She has strong power and it will take more than simply this to destroy her. And I trust that you know that her powers are dark, so they have become even more formidable." She explained.  
  
"I understand this Kikyou, however. You also are a strong miko, perhaps not stronger than her. But with your power along with that of the jewel, there is no doubt that it will be a threat to her." Kikyou narrowed her eyes at him, wondering what it was that he had planned.  
  
"Very well Naraku, do as you wish. But if it may fail, I will have your head." She told him, and Naraku only smiled at her. "Lets get to work then shall we my dear Kikyou?" Naraku asked, and Kikyou nodded.  
  
Kagome awoke late in the afternoon, according to her cell phone. She picked herself up and out of the hotspring that she had fallen asleep in, and stood on wobbly legs. 'damn you Kouga!' she cursed to herself. The candles were still let, and she could make out Kouga's sleeping form on the bed of fur pelts. She walked, more like wobbled, over to him and collapsed on the soft material. From her spot on the ground she reached for her clothes and slowly and painfully pulled them back on.  
  
She had healed most of her wounds from the mating last night, but her muscles were still in need of rest. she didn't really care at the moment though, pain was nothing new to her, that was for sure. She stood back up, using all her strength not to hit the ground again. 'Keh, its like my body just keeps inventing new muscles for me to hurt sometimes, I don't remember ever spraining the muscles in-between my legs, but I will make a note never to try again.' She thought as she began to make her way down the dark cavern.  
  
About half an hour later she saw the light at the end of the tunnel and picked up speed. By the time she was outside, the pain was all numb, kagome having learned to put mind over matter. 'Now how the hell do I make it back to the god damned well, I gotta pick up the rest of my shit before the beast wakes up wantin more.' She thought.  
  
"What the hell, I'll just start walkin, and maybe I'll come across those two bozos that Kouga's always with. They'll give their 'sister' a ride." She said out loud as she started walking towards in the general direction of the well and the wolfs den.  
  
"god damn that bitch! Where the fuck did she go?! I know she's up to something to have been gone overnight and purposely covering over her scent. What ever you're up to Kikyou, I'll make sure you don't pull it off! You hear me you wench?!" inuyasha yelled as he wandered through the forest, jumping from tree to tree searching for the miko that had walked out on him the day before, and was yet to return.  
  
He skid to a stop when I faint yet familiar scent caught his nose. He determined which direction the scent was coming from and set out to find it.  
  
"Freakin A, I think I'm lost. What was that bastard at the last town talking about? 'Go up to the river bank and make a left at the big tree, then follow the path of rocks that look like fish and then keep heading towards the mountain that looks like a dog'...how the fuck was I supposed to follow that crap? The guy was probably stoned and had know clue what the hell he was even talking about. The rocks that look like fish? I haven't even seen water! Just trees, lots and lots of trees. Grrr, why couldn't he say, 'go down to Topanga Canyon Rd, take a right on Vanowen St, and then head towards Canoga Blvd, and its just east of Roscoe?' See, that I could understand, not fish rocks!" kagome mumbled to herself as she fought her way through brush and trees.  
  
She shut up and stopped when she felt a presence coming towards her, and prepared herself. She knew it couldn't be Kouga cause for one he was coming from the wrong direction, as far as she could tell, and she could still feel through the mark that he was asleep. 'and if anyone could sleep search, it would be that possessive bastard inu...ya..sha?' she couldn't even finish her thought before the hanyou crashed down through the trees and landed not even a foot infront of her.  
  
"well speak of the devil. You come back for more inuyasha? Hows that leg of yours?"  
  
inuyasha narrowed his eyes at her and continued to pant with his mouth open, 'I followed her scent? Why the hell would I do that?'  
  
"my legs fine kagome, thanks for your concern. Why the fuck are you wandering around out here? Where's the wolf?" that's when he noticed the numerous scars adorning her skin. He grabbed at her arms to get a better look. 'these are definitely fresh wounds, I can still smell the blood, she must have healed them herself.'  
  
"did that fucker Kouga do this to you?! What did he do to you, look at all these kagome? Did you run from him?" inuyasha asked, his face clearly showing his concern, his eyes flashing in anger. Kagome sighed at him, but didn't try to take back her arm as inuyasha started tracing his fingers over them gently. "no inuyasha, I didn't run from him. But yes, he did do this to me. Its alright though, it wasn't his fault, he wasn't in the right state of mind I guess you could say." She told him honestly.  
  
Inuyasha looked from her arms up to her lips, which still held a slight bruise on them, and then he rested his eyes on her own. kagome wanted to pull away when she saw his eyes. She could tell that he wasn't trying to hide his emotions anymore, and she could read him clear as day. She read sorrow, loss, pain, and regret, all rolled into one in his amber eyes. His eyes continued to bore into hers, and she was lost. She couldn't think, she couldn't even feel an ounce of the pain she knew was there.  
  
"kagome I'm so sorry." He whispered as he brought a hand to her cheek. She only nodded, her tongue being completely stunned. 'that voice, those eyes...what's going on?' she thought, but it was too late for thinking. Inuyasha, who was also enchanted by her mesmerizing eyes, began to lean into her. Before she knew what was happening, his lips met hers in a chaste kiss. 'oh my god, his lips are so warm, so soft.' Kagome thought, bit catching the whole part about his lips being on hers, just the warm and soft part.  
  
She pushed her weight back into him to deepen the kiss when she felt that he was going to back away. Inuyasha moaned in surprise, and it only served to heat the both of them. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist, and kagome moved her arms to link around his neck. Inuyasha deepened the kiss further as he coaxed his tongue into her mouth. It was Kagome's turn to moan when she felt his velvet tongue caress hers.  
  
Sure kagome had been kissed before, many times in fact. But the feeling she was getting from him made her feel young and innocent, completely inexperienced. 'this is what I've been waiting for. no one has ever been able to make me feel weak in the knees like this. This is all I ever wanted.' She told herself as a brief moment of thought came to her.  
  
She caressed his tongue in return, and moaned when inuyasha pushed her up against a tree and pushed their hips together. Soon they were both grinding against each other, their hands caressing each others body. Kagome had snuck her hands inside his haori and was memorizing every detail of his perfect chest. Inuyasha broke the kiss to move to her collar bone where be sucked and kissed her flesh.  
  
"Ohh, inuyasha," she moaned breathlessly. But froze as soon as the words left her mouth. Inuyasha immediately opened his eyes and stopped his ministrations when he felt her stiffen, and noticed that her scent had changed as well.  
  
Kagome forced herself from his grasp and stumbled away from him. "no inuyasha, no. this isn't right! You have Kikyou and I have Kouga...I shouldn't have done that, it was wrong. I came here, not to take you back, but for revenge. But I don't know what you did to me inuyasha, but as soon as I saw your face, my plans began to crumble. For some strange reason, I cant bring myself to hate you anymore, and for that I hate myself. I can never forgive you for what you did to me, but I still find myself wanting to run back to you..." she whispered as she began to rack with sobs. "its not fair...its just not fair..."  
  
Inuyasha stared at her incredulously, not sure what to say to that. of course, he knew it wasn't right for have kissed her like that, he hadn't intended too. it was wrong, he knew that, but what he hadn't counted on, was this kind of reaction from kagome. If anything, she should have purified him on the spot.  
  
"kagome i..." he started as he walked towards her, but stopped on the spot, as did Kagome's sobs. They both looked in the same direction, fear and confusion showing clearly on their faces.  
  
"Naraku" inuyasha said, "The Jewel" kagome said at the same time. They looked at each other, not sure what to do. Kagome stiffened again as a new feeling washed over her, the stirring of her soul. Kagome slowly turned her gaze back in the direction of Naraku and the jewel and scowled, "Kikyou".  
  
"what the hell? Naraku's scent is gone! Where the hell did he go? Kikyou? I don't smell her anywhere, I cant even sense the mark." Inuyasha ranted.  
  
"Bakayarou! She's concealing it from you! The only reason I can sense her is because of the little bit of my soul that the bitch carries with her. She knows that I can feel her presence, and she has no fear of that knowledge. I can feel that she is quite happy about something."  
  
that's when they both heard the eerie laugh that Kikyou was known for, "what a smart girl, your powers have grown. But don't worry, I'm still stronger than you my dear." Came her voice as she materialized infront of the pair. "I see that you and inuyasha are getting reacquainted, sorry for interrupting." She seethed.  
  
Inuyasha growled at her, "what the hell Kikyou! Where have you been, and how did you know we were here?" inuyasha questioned her.  
  
"fool, she's sided with Naraku, isn't it obvious? I can see his evil aura all over her, and id say they've been doing a little bit of 'reacquainting' themselves." Kagome finished with a smirk, knowing she was winning the upper hand.  
  
Kikyou flared her energy, keeping her eyes on the girl. Then she smirked again. Kagome was about to question that look that said, ' I know something you don't know.' But she was bound by some kind of roots, and tied to the tree behind her. Inuyasha tried to jump towards her, but was quickly bound as well. Kagome tried to purify the evil roots, but only received a shock in return.  
  
Kikyou made her way up to the bound miko, and smiled at her and she caressed her cheek. "so warm, full of life." She said softly and she ran her fingers over her skin, and kagome stared at her through the corner of her eyes, too weak to retaliate as she felt the roots begin to steal her energy. Kikyou's smile turned to an angry and disgusted look and she removed her hand, only to bring it back down, slapping kagome hard in the face, her nails digging in and leaving gashes in the side of her face. Kagome's head flung in the opposite direction and she shrieked in pain.  
  
Kikyou grabbed her by the chin and forced her to look at her, and then held out the jewel for her to see. "you see this wench? This was my demise, this is why I do not have the warmth that you possess. And I will make sure that it serves as your own demise." She told kagome, and then her own energy crackled around the jewel, an it began to glow in a red light.  
  
"silly bitch, you're not too smart are you?" kagome asked.  
  
Kikyou smiled back, "I understand that you are strong enough to resist the power of the jewel, but my plan is not that simple nor foolish."  
  
"that too I guess, but I meant that, the reason you hold no warmth is not because of the jewel, but simply because you hold no love, see? You're just a bitch through and through, and that kind of person, is denied a warmth of their own." kagome stated simply, and flashed a fang at Kikyou, starting to feel her power return.  
  
Kikyou scowled at her again, and then clenched at kagome throat,"at least I don't hide my shards in my own body." Kikyou smirked at her, and Kagome's eyes went wide. Kikyou placed the jewel over kagome chest, and watched it sink in, fusing with the last couple shards that kagome had with her. "we shall see kagome." She said, as then she mumbled something under her breath. She looked up and kagome one last time and then she disappeared, and the roots fell limp around their bodies.  
  
Inuyasha was at kagome side in an instant. Kagome laid on the ground, her eyes clenched shut, and she was breathing heavily and unevenly.  
  
"kagome, kagome are you alright? What did she do to you?"  
  
kagome screamed in pain, and then was surrounded in a red glow, throwing inuyasha back a few feet. When the light subsided, inuyasha ran back to kagome, "kagome?! Oh shit, what the hell did they do to you?" he yelled.  
  
Kagome brought herself to her knees, supporting her weight on her hands. She opened her eyes, and looked down at her hands. 'what the fuck?' she thought when she saw claws, and then noticed that her hair had turned almost silver. She looked up to inuyasha, but her vision blurred as soon as she saw him.  
  
Inuyasha backed away when he saw her eyes flash red at him, and he heard her growl. "She made you a youkai?" he said out loud as realization hit him. Kagome stood to her feet, her power swirling around her. Deep inside her, she could feel the new demon youki fighting with her miko blood. She felt the strong instinct to rip inuyasha to shreds, and smiled when she realized what Kikyou had done to her. 'keh, same plan, new twist. What will you think of next? Tell me to bore him to death?' she thought as she began to fight off the youki, trying to purify it.  
  
As soon as she did, she fell to the ground in pain. She clenched at her chest as she felt it begin to throb. "aauugghh!!!!" she screamed as she felt her chest turn to fire. 'Foolish girl, you cant fight it. the jewel you may be able to fight, but with my powers combined with that of a youkai, you have no chance.' She heard Kikyou's voice mock her.  
  
Inuyasha inched his way towards her, but froze when she gave another soul wrenching scream. "get away from me inuyasha! If you get any closer I may just decide to give in and slit both our throats." She warned him through clenched teeth.  
  
'you under estimate me as usual Kikyou, and Naraku. You don't know what I have learned since I last fought you. You don't know what tricks I can...pull.' She responded to the voices, her minds voice taunting them.  
  
Kikyou and Naraku watched through Kanna's mirror, and listened to her thoughts. "what does that bitch mean, tricks she can pull. She's helpless, just look at her." Kikyou told Naraku. 'like this Kikyou,' kagome responded. She concentrated on her miko powers, and searched for Kikyou's soul, that rightly belonged to kagome. She smirked when she found her soul, stirring in anxiety. She latched on to it and gave it a tug.  
  
Kikyou arched her back and screeched as she felt her body begin to rip in two. Kagome could feel the power of the jewel begin to weaken, and pulled harder. Kikyou screamed again and fell to the floor. 'that's it, just a little more.' Kagome thought as she gave one last pull. Kikyou pulled back before kagome could rip her soul from her. Kagome gasped when she was jolted by the resistance, but smirked when she felt Kikyou and Naraku's attention waver.  
  
She quickly brought her hand to her chest, and pulled out the jewel. She felt Naraku's powers begin to pull at the jewel, trying to return it to him, and she defused her two pieces of it, and watched as the rest disappeared. She purified the other two, and placed them back in her chest.  
  
Inuyasha looked back at kagome, who had returned to her human form by now. He was too scared at the moment to approach her, not sure what had just happened. Kagome looked over to him, still clutching her chest and panting. "come on inuyasha, you just gonna sit there all day? I gotta get some stuff from my time, care to give me a ride, seeing that I cant really walk?" she asked, without looking up at him, her voice holding unreadable emotions.  
  
Inuyasha nodded silently, and walked over to her, picking up her limp form, and started making his way towards the bone-eaters well, each traveling only in their thoughts.  
  
Suteki: sorry if you are all disappointed that I didn't keep kagome as a youkai, or that she didn't fight inuyasha, but that wasn't the whole point of the story, there will be a fight, but not yet. All in all I hope you enjoyed the chapter!! Review! Constructive criticism is welcome, as you can tell, I've used some of the reviewers ideas in here already! ;) you know who you are! 


	4. Motorcycles and Shotguns

SHOUT OUTS!!  
  
mm.org reviewers:  
  
valene: REALLY???? Where do you live? I work just off of Vanowen and Canoga, that's why I used those directions, hehe. But I live on Topanga and Saticoy...just hope youre not a stalker, lol. Jk. Glad you liked the lemon, I think I could have done better, oh well. I strongly believe that EVERY story need some comic relief, hehe.  
  
InuBunny: yeah, I know what youre talking about, im not sure if im actually going to keep her completely evil, not for long anyways.  
  
ff.net reviewers:  
  
still-star-4 : what do you mean gross in the middle? You mean the kag kouga thing, sorry bout that, but I thought it had to be done, lol.  
  
Captured Moon: lol, hey CM-chan, sorry bout your comp. Yeah, there will definitely be a miko fight coming up, I believe I have it scheduled for next chapter. And kikyou WILL get her little clay ass kicked, lol.  
  
Kagome H.: hehe, yep, I used your review, thanks again. Sure, I can help you put a fic up here. All you have to do, is write it in Microsoft Word, or Word Perfect, which ever you have. Save it. Register on the site you want to post it on, fanfiction.net in this case. Go to Create Story in your account, and just follow the directions! And there you go, you've got your work posted on the internet. At fanfiction.net they give you a personal url that all your fics are at, for example, mine . give me the link when youre all done, and ill read you story! ;) Hope I helped.  
  
Koga Lover: lol, oh well, don't know why it aint there. Glad youre enjoying the story despite the computer disabled autheress, lol. ;)  
  
Jammies2000: yeah, like I said, im a loyal kag/inu fan, im even a member of the Inu / Kag Pairing FC, lol. But yeah, the lemon with them isn't all lovey dovey and crap, its mainly to show the possessive lack of love in the relationship, to show how shallow it really is. So you can read it if you want, if not, well, either way you lose nor gain anything special. That's a good idea about sharing the pain, I'll try to work that in somehow, if I can. And inu taking away the mark is a VERY good idea, one I plan on using for sure. KIKYOU SHOULD ROT IN THE DEPTHS OF HELL....OVER AND OVER AGAIN, lol.  
  
Chapter 5: Motorcycles and Shotguns  
  
Inuyasha stopped a few feet infront of the well, and put kagome to her feet. She stood weakly, but still made her way to stand on the lip of the well. Inuyasha watched from where he stood, waiting to see what she was planning on doing, it would be a little strange if kagome just up and left after being threatened and challenged by Kikyou and Naraku. Kagome looked into the black depths of the well, before she turned to look at inuyasha. "well, I'm gonna need your help with this inuyasha, I don't think id be able to lift it back up the well, although I'm pretty sure it'll fit." She informed him in a quiet tone.  
  
Inuyasha looked at her with a questioning look, "carry what kagome? You mean, you're actually gonna stand up against them?" he asked, almost astonished. Kagome scoffed, "inuyasha, it hasn't been THAT long has it? of course I'm not going to back down from a challenge, now come on. You'll know what you're carrying soon enough, now just get your ass in this god forsaken well dog boy." She said, and jumped down into the structure, shortly to be claimed in the time rift that lay open to her at the bottom. Inuyasha shrugged and followed her in.  
  
When the soft hues of blue and purple faded, inuyasha found himself at the bottom of the well, although he knew very well that he wasn't anywhere near home. He looked around and noticed that kagome had already made her way to the top. In one fluid motion, he leapt to the ground outside the well, and let his eyes adjust to the dim light in the well house. It had been so long since he had been to Kagome's time, he got butterflies just thinking of stepping out of the small wooden structure. With a sniff of the nose however, he realized he may not have to, kagome was still in the well house.  
  
He looked behind him, and peered behind the steps that led up the platform infront of the door. kagome was heaving and huffing as if she was struggling with something. finally she emerged pushing a large...something from under the platform. Inuyasha didn't know what it was, since it was covered in a tarp, but it was big, bigger than her stupid pink bike she always made him tote around for her. Kagome leaned it against the well and sighed in achievement. "I don't know why my mom insists on keeping this down here, I have to get a ramp in here just to get it back outside." She mumbled, and then looked up to inuyasha. "well, don't just stand there all day, get this thing through the well, and DON'T drop it dammit! This thing cost a lot of yen, believe me." She said, waving a finger infront of his face.  
  
"I have to go grab something from the house, when I get back, I expect to see both you and this thing gone, got it? I'm in a hurry." She said as she ran up the stairs, and threw open the sliding doors of the well house. Inuyasha stared after her for a moment, and finally shook his head to get his thoughts goin again. He put one arm under the large object, and one on the top. He picked it up, noticing that it weighed a good amount more than her little pink bike. He pointed it down the well, and let go, quickly jumping on top of it so that it was sure to go through, and not crash into the ground.  
  
Both him and his cargo landed softly on the other side, and he maneuvered the thing over his head and out of the well. As soon as he leaned the thing against a nearby tree, he felt Kagome's presence again, and turned to the well to see her lifting herself out already. She walked over to him, readjusting the strap that hung across her chest, going between her breasts. "What's that thing kagome?" inuyasha asked curiously. Kagome smirked at him, "you remember the thing I shot you with yesterday?"  
  
Inuyasha cringed as his leg throbbed, "eh, yeah, why?" he asked hesitantly. "Well this here, is her big brother. It's what we call a shotgun, very powerful weapon in my time, and combined with my miko powers, it will make Kikyou's arrows look like flying, dull chopsticks." She stated proudly. "Whatever you say kagome, just don't point that thing at me."  
  
She narrowed her eyes down at him, "if you're a good boy then maybe I wont have to." She said dryly, and inuyasha gave a nervous laugh. She huffed and then smiled, "okay then, lets get this baby unveiled then, shall we?" she said happily, walking over to the large object that currently was supported up by the tree. She grabbed at the underside of the tarp, and then pulled it off. Inuyasha stared blankly at the large green thing, that rather resembled her old pink bike, but a LOT bigger, and scary looking. "what in the seven hells is that thing?" he asked.  
  
"Actually there's nine levels of hell, but, THIS is my pride and joy. Its called a dirtbike, it's a KX 125, '05, top of the line! And its only been ridden a few times so far, this thing kicks ass, and is faster than I think even you can run." She said excitedly, and inuyasha scowled at the last remark. "Faster than me huh? We'll just see about that."  
  
"Alright then, I'll start her up, and test her out on this new terrain. This aught to be fun, no fences, and no fucking rangers!" she said happily as she threw one leg over the seat of the bike. She leaned down to the left side and turned on the gas, and then pulled out the choke. She leaned to the other side and folded out the kick starter, and placed her right foot on top of it. she slammed it down a couple of times, the last time the engine turned and she gave it gas.  
  
Inuyasha's ears folded to the back of his head when she revved the engine again, and the high-pitched noise of the 2-stroke engine filled the forest. Kagome smiled wider as she warmed up the engine. She put her sunglasses on to keep the wind out of her eyes, and turned to smile at the wincing inuyasha. "Scared yet? I'm surprised you haven't ripped me away from this and torn it to pieces, you were scared of that picture machine in my time, but you're damn right terrified of this thing aren't ya?" she asked while smirking, and inuyasha stood straight again, catching himself and picking his jaw from the floor.  
  
"keh, whatever, now lets get going," he said as he sped past her, Kagome's hair whipping over her face with the force of his passing. She turned to his direction and lifted an eyebrow at him, not making any move to follow. Inuyasha began to slow and then walked slowly until he stopped and turned around. "oy wench, where is it that we're going anyways?" he asked sheepishly.  
  
Kagome gave a small laughing smirk, "I can sense that Kouga is very much awake, and searching for me, so I think we should be heading over there." She said as she revved the engine again. Inuyasha's nostrils flared and he gave her a deep scowl, he still hated the idea of her being with him, and him being able to touch her however, whenever he pleased, not realizing that must have been how kagome felt when he took Kikyou.  
  
Kagome pulled in the clutch, and pushed on the shifter, taking it out of neutral and into first gear. She expertly released the clutch while giving it gas, and she took off in the direction of the flustered hanyou. As she shifted into fourth gear, inuyasha jumped into he trees to avoid the fast and loud contraption kagome was charging him with. He looked at her retreating and laughing form, and gave a small smirk as he took off after her.  
  
Kagome leaned forward on the bike, keeping a keen eye for any rocks or other dangers. She was having the time of her life as she sped through the virgin land, going about 80 in fifth gear, top end. When she came to small hills or ledges and would launch off them into the air, joining inuyasha for a few seconds at a time. They quickly came upon the wolf princes domain, and made a beeline up the hill towards the Lords cave. As they approached the top of the hill, kagome flew over the top and made a fluid landing on the small slope that descended into the cave. She slowed to a stop after scaring her 'brothers' and 'sisters' nearly to an early grave.  
  
Inuyasha reluctantly followed her in, and stood next to her with a deep scowl on his face as he inhaled the scent of wolf. Kagome made her way to the back of the dwelling, and soon came to a fur curtain, and moved it aside. She stepped back and gasped. Inuyasha moved to her side to look at what had startled her, and his eyes widened.  
  
Kouga was wounded, his chest bandaged, as well as his legs. He was unconscious, or at least he better be, was what kagome was thinking. Ayame, one of the wolf tribes princesses, was by his side, or rather, on his side. She was laying with him, one leg across his, and she was running her tongue over the tip of his ear, and down his jawline.  
  
"you bitch! Get the hell away from my man!" kagome screamed at the oblivious girl. The girl jumped at the angry female voice and her eyes bolted to the source of it. her horrified green eyes saw kagome, miko powers beginning to swirl in her defense, and the shocked, yet smiling hanyou, who apparently found the scene quite funny.  
  
"ka-kagome? But, but I didn't know you were his mate, I thought that it was a one-night stand and the woman had abandoned him! I swear it kagome." She pleaded.  
  
"yeah right bitch, you're just a slut who's infatuated with my mate, now remove your presence from my domain before I remove it for you." Kagome seethed, and inuyasha looked over at her and frowned. Kagome had just accepted Kouga as her mate, and had already accepted his land as hers as well.  
  
Ayame jumped up and began to run out of the small corner. As she passed kagome, kagome turned and grabbed one of her pigtails, yanking her back beside her. "what the fuck happened to Kouga?"  
  
"A-A Miko I believe, she attacked him while he was on his way back here. I don't see how he could have been defeated so easily, he should have been more alert than that. I found his scent mingled with blood, so I followed it and found him like this. I took him back and bandaged his wounds, and that...that's when you and Inuyasha arrived." She stuttered.  
  
Kagome thought for a moment before pushing the wolf demoness away from her, and out of the room. "But kagome, why didn't you sense that he was in danger?" inuyasha asked. Kagome stood in thought for a moment longer, "if what miss Slut said was true, then Kouga must have been caught off guard, he didn't even have time to register the fact that he was being attacked, so there wouldn't have been any adrenaline or fear for me to sense." She said as she lowered herself to Kouga's side, and lightly brushed his cheek.  
  
The wolf prince began to stir and kagome withdrew her hand. Kouga opened his eyes, and focused them on the face above him. "kagome? Kagome is that you? What happened, I woke up this morning, and you were gone. I cant remember much from last night at all, but it must have been great cause I was sore all over." He said groggily, still delirious apparently.  
  
Kagome looked down at him, and gave a small smile. He tried to sit up, but immediately fell back onto the ground. "What the hell happened to me, why cant I move and why do I smell my own blood?" he asked through clenched teeth. Kagome frowned, he really wasn't going to be of much help. She already knew that it was Kikyou that had attacked him, but he didn't know why, or where she had gone too afterwards.  
  
Kagome stood and walked over to where inuyasha still stood. "Kouga, I am going to go and face Kikyou, the one who did this to you. While I was gone this morning, she attacked me as well, so I think its safe to say that she's waiting for me to retaliate. You have to stay here though, you're too badly wounded, I'm sorry." She told him, barely a hint of emotion in her face, but her eyes flashed with a rage laced in sorrow.  
  
Kouga looked up at her incredulously, "there's no way in hell I'm staying here while my mate takes off to her death, no offense kagome, but there's no way you could stand against Naraku AND Kikyou, maybe one on one, but not against the both of them."  
  
Kagome looked at him questioningly, "how did you know that Kikyou was affiliated with Naraku?" she asked.  
  
"because right before I was knocked out, I remember getting a whiff of that bastards scent, it came from the east, but I shook it off as my imagination, it was faint." He said as he tried to remember in greater detail what happened to him. Kagome nodded to inuyasha, now they had a lead.  
  
Kouga sighed heavily, gaining the rooms attention, "kagome...if you really have your heart set on revenge, I guess I cant stop you. I'm not even going to ask when or why you decided to join up with inuyasha again, but I do know that I trust him to protect you, always have, maybe not as far as your heart goes, but physically he's always been there for you. But in any case, I will be sending back up to help you. I will only send the strongest fighters I know." He said softly.  
  
Kagome smiled and her eyes burned with tears, she hadn't been overcome with emotion in a longtime, and she immediately removed her smile before she felt anymore out of character. Kouga called to a wolf that slept in the corner of the small room, and it instantly got up and came to its master's side. "This is Kyuni, she is my messenger, she will retrieve all the backup you need." He said as he smiled at the snow-white wolf. He growled something to her, and she yipped in return, then bolted past the standing couple.  
  
Inuyasha and kagome stared after the wolf in confusion as they watched her run past all the other pack members, and out of the cave. Kagome turned back to Kouga, and knelt next to him again, "arigatou, Kouga." She said softly as she leaned in and kissed him one last time. "the only way I can help you not to worry about me though, is to temporarily numb the connection of our bond." She said sadly as she placed a hand over the mark on her shoulder, and her hand glowed softly.  
  
Kouga and kagome winced and clenched their teeth as their shoulders began to sting, and then went completely numb. Kouga opened his eyes to look up at her, distress and worry clearly written in his piercing blue eyes. Kagome gave him a weak smile, and then stood, walking back over to inuyasha, who was now staring at the floor. "Be careful koibito, I don't want to lose you again." He called sadly.  
  
Kagome turned to him and gave him another sad smile, "I'll be careful Kouga, don't worry." She said softly, then she turned and walked out, followed by inuyasha, who gave Kouga one last nod before exiting.  
  
'if you fail to protect her, I swear you'll pay inuyasha, you took her from me once, and I'll be damned if you do it again and get away with it.' Kouga thought before passing out again.  
  
Inuyasha and kagome raced towards the east, inuyasha searching for Naraku's scent, while kagome searched for the soul that Kikyou and her shared. Neither were getting a feel for what they were searching for, and the sun was quickly retreating.  
  
"Dammit, they must be concealing their trails." Inuyasha said in frustration. Kagome was beginning to slow on her bike, beginning to tire out, mentally and physically. "inuyasha, I have to stop and rest, I'm still more human than you are." She yelled over the sound of her bike.  
  
Inuyasha turned back to her and stopped. Kagome rode up next to him, she pulled in the clutch as the bike stopped, and then let it out and the bike lurched forward before stalling and turning off. Inuyasha looked at her as she breathed heavily, trying to regain her composure, but finding it difficult after riding over changing terrain for the past 3 hours straight. 'it's a good thing that I put a larger gas tank on this thing for trail rides, but I don't think its even going to make it back with what's left, I only have 2 extra gallons on me.' She noted to herself.  
  
"you stay here and rest kagome, I'm going to go up a little further, just over the hills over there, and check for any signs of them. I'm sure you wouldn't like to camp here for the night, while Naraku and Kikyou were so close." He said.  
  
She looked up to him and thought for a moment, her breathing slowing, "yeah, that's a good idea inuyasha, you do that." she agreed. Inuyasha put his hand to her wind teased hair, and ran his fingers through it as he looked over her face, and finally rested on her eyes. "you be careful kagome, I'll be back as soon as I can." He said reassuringly.  
  
Kagome smiled at him, "okay, now go! You're burning daylight here. Don't worry, I can take care of myself." She told him.  
  
"Alright, fine, be a bitch." He said teasingly, and then turned and took off towards the hills to the east. Kagome watched as his figure disappeared when he entered the forest at the base of the mountain. She sighed as she pulled her sore body off of the motorcycle, and leaned it against a large boulder in the clearing she was in.  
  
She took off the large black trench that she had been wearing, and laid it out on the ground, and then rested her body on top of it. She watched as the sky to the east grew darker, and she couldn't help but feel that something just wasn't right.  
  
Kyuni ran through forest and brush towards her destination. She could see the slayers village approaching in the distance. As she reached its gates however, she broke left and ran up into the hills surrounding the village. She came upon a small den, and entered. She went down into the depths of it until she saw a faint light. She entered the small room, and found the one she had been sent to find.  
  
"who are you?" came the high pitched voice of the boy. Kyuni yelped in return, giving him her message. The young fox child gasped and dropped the food he had been holding. "okasan..." he whispered, and Kyuni tilted her head in confusion. "where is she? Where's kagome? Is she in trouble?" he asked anxiously.  
  
Kyuni told him all that she knew, and when she was done, the two bolted out of the den and raced down the hills towards the slayers village. 'Sango, Miroku...we're all going to be together again, I've waited and hoped for this since the day she left us.' He thought happily, although not knowing that inuyasha would also be apart of that group, Kyuni being under strict orders not to reveal that to him as of yet.  
  
Japanese:  
  
Koibito: lover, sweetheart  
  
Suteki: sooo? What you think? I know my chapters just seem to be getting shorter and shorter. I'm sorry if Ayame was OOC, I've actually never seen the episodes when she enters the story, and I've only read a few fics where she's in them, so I have a basic idea of what she's like. I don't know if she would really be afraid of kagome, so, sorry if she didn't seem like herself. But, review and tell me what you thought! Arigatou, ja ne! ;) 


	5. 6th Floor, Traps, Twists, and Betrayal!

Chapter 6: 6th Floor, Traps, Twists, and Betrayal!  
  
Shippou and Kyuni reached the tall wooden gates of the slayers village, and Kyuni dug a hole under the walls. As shippou reached the other side of the wall, he immediately searched for the scents of his old friends. "there." He said to himself as he caught the scent and followed it to one of the refurnished homes in the center of the village. Shippou knew that Miroku, Sango, and Kirara were the only inhabitants of the village at the time, so he didn't bother trying to avoid other slayers.  
  
Inside the small home, the neko youkai jumped from her masters lap and stood at the doorway, a curious look on her face while her fur stood on end. It was if she sensed danger, but something held her back from charging it. The Taijiya looked down at her pet, "what is it Kirara? A demon?" she asked as she stood. Miroku watched on interestedly.  
  
Then, a small kitsune burst into the straw door flap, out of breath. "shippou-Chan?!" they both said in unison, their features in shock. "Shippou is that really you?" Sango asked as she bent down to embrace the young child whom she hadn't seen in almost a year, and the fox nodded. "We haven't seen you since the day 'she' left, what brings you back shippou?" Miroku said.  
  
"ka-kagome. Sh-she's in trouble!" he managed to pant out. "kagome-Chan? She's back, she returned to this era? But why? And what kind of trouble is she in?" Sango burst out, pulling shippou away so she could look him in the eye.  
  
"Kouga sent his messenger to alert me. I was told to gather you two, and we must assist kagome. She has gone to fight Naraku. Apparently she's been back for a while, long enough to become involved in another one of his schemes." He explained once he caught his breath.  
  
"Kouga sent for you? But why wouldn't he just go himself, and why is Kouga even aware that kagome is in trouble?" Miroku asked.  
  
"from what I hear, Kouga is injured badly, attacked by a priestess. And also...Kyuni has informed me that kagome and Kouga were mated as of yesterday." He said quietly.  
  
Sango blushed, and Miroku smirked, but it quickly faded. "if kagome is at the hands of Naraku, we must find her." He stated as he stood. "but why Kouga?..." Sango wondered to herself softly. "no time to dwell on that Sango, we HAVE to save kagome!" shippou shouted as he bolted back outside to wait for them to gather their things.  
  
Sango nodded and stood, stepping out of her casual kimono to reveal her slayers ward. She pulled hiraikotsu from against the wall and hoisted it over her shoulder. Miroku reached for his staff, and stood next to Sango. "well Sango my love, looks like its gonna be just like the good ol' days, fighting along side Lady Kagome as we battle Naraku. Since that last day, nothings been the same without her."  
  
"I've missed her so, Miroku. I can not wait to see her smile again, I hope we aren't too late when we arrive." She whispered as she reached for his hand and gave it a small squeeze. He smiled and kissed her on the cheek, "well, we better get going then, shoult we?" he said as he eased her out the door.  
  
"Kirara!" she shouted, and waited as the neko at her feet burst into flames as she transformed. "who's this shippou?" Miroku asked as he jumped on behind Sango, just then noticing his wolf companion. "oh, this is Kyuni, she was the one sent by Kouga." He said, then turned to face the she-wolf, "okay Kyuni, thank you for all your help, you can return to Kouga now, I'm sure he would like to know of your progress." Shippou said as he jumped into Sango's lap, who was astride Kirara.  
  
The wolf just tilted her head up at the little fox, 'leave? No, Kouga-sama told me strictly that I was not to return until I knew the condition of Lady Kagome. So I can not leave here until I have this knowledge.' She explained to him in their own language. "fine, but I don't think there's any room up here for you." He told her. She nodded, and took off running ahead of them.  
  
"What going on with the wolf shippou?" Sango asked. "She's coming with us, but she says she'll follow from the ground." and with that, Kirara left the ground, and followed the directions given to them by Kyuni.  
  
kagome sang along with the music that flowed through her ears from the headphones.  
  
"How can you see into my eyes, like open doors. Leading you down into my court, where I become so numb.  
  
Without a soul, my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold. Until you find it there, and lead it back home.  
  
(WAKE ME UP) Wake me up inside, (CANT WAKE UP) wake me up inside (SAVE ME) call my name and save me from the dark, (WAKE ME UP). Bid my blood to run (CANT WAKE UP) before I come undone. (SAVE ME) save me from the nothing I've become  
  
. Now that I know what I'm without, you cant just leave me, bring it to me and make me real, bring me to life.  
  
(WAKE ME UP) Wake me up inside, (CANT WAKE UP) wake me up inside (SAVE ME) call my name and save me from the dark, (WAKE ME UP). Bid my blood to run (CANT WAKE UP) before I come undone. (SAVE ME) save me from the nothing I've become  
  
Bring me to life, (I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside. ) bring me to life.  
  
Frozen inside without your touch without your love darling, only you are the life among the dead.  
  
(All but this time I cant believe I couldn't see, kept in the dark but you would never fallow me.  
  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems, not to open my eyes to everything.  
  
Without thought, without a voice, without a soul.  
  
BRING ME TO LIFE!!  
  
(WAKE ME UP) Wake me up inside, (CANT WAKE UP) wake me up inside (SAVE ME) call my name and save me from the dark, (WAKE ME UP). Bid my blood to run (CANT WAKE UP) before I come undone. (SAVE ME) save me from the nothing I've become, bring me to life.  
  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside. Bring me to life"  
  
She sang, her voice full of emotion, he body twisting on the ground as she poured her heart and soul into the song.  
  
"Poor pitiful kagome, tell me, were you singing to my dear inuyasha just then?" came a haunting voice.  
  
Kagome jumped, ripped the headphones off her ears, and turned to see Kikyou standing behind her. "Well well well, if it isn't the ever illusive bitch we've been searching for?" she returned calmly. "How can I help you Kikyou? If its your mate you're searching for, I'm sorry to inform you that he has gone out." She smiled.  
  
Kikyou scoffed back at her, "I know very well where that half breed has run off to, carelessly leaving you behind." Kagome snarled, but said nothing, she well knew that Kikyou was just trying to get her riled up. 'Two can play at that game.'  
  
"Well at least I know that he will be returning to me, unlike you. Infact, he's helping me so that he can have first row seats to your death." She smiled, happy to see the look of frustration on Kikyou's face.  
  
Kagome's smile faded, "you-you have the shikon no tama INSIDE of you Kikyou? Why would you sink so low as to use the one thing that you should have always kept pure?" she asks sincerely.  
  
Kikyou gave a small smile, she looked to be in thought about it. "Nothing in this world is ever truly pure, you should know that yourself kagome. You were miss perfect, the purest heart. But now look at you, your powers have darkened, and your heart is dripping in malice. Looks like you and I are more alike than I would ever have liked to believe."  
  
"That may be true, but the both of us are still miko's none the less, it is our duty to see that such object is not abused when in our hands." She tried to reason.  
  
"Perhaps, but such morals are not a valued thing in this age of war kagome, you need to realize that. And I am here, to help you realize that you are NOT part of this world!" she yelled, as she held out her hand and sent an energy blast towards kagome. Kagome jumped into the air, landed on one palm, and flipped herself back to her feet, landing a few feet out of range of the attack.  
  
She held out her hands, and gave a blast of her own, Kikyou maneuvering out of the way. "it seems as if you have learned some new techniques since the last time I fought you a few years time ago. But such will not save you, you will die today." Kikyou said as she threw an onslaught of miko energy blasts.  
  
Kagome expertly dodged each one, but panted at the exertion. "Eat crap Kikyou." She said under her breath and she threw daggers of energy towards her opponent. Kikyou dodged most of them, the last shredded through the sleeve of her white priestess haori. Kikyou didn't even seem to acknowledge her close encounter as she charged towards kagome.  
  
Kikyou took her bow from around her shoulder and held it out towards kagome, and it swirled in her miko chi. Kagome picked up a sturdy stick from the ground and held it out in defense. The two objects clashed together, and miko energy crackled around them. Again and again their weapons met as Kikyou pushed kagome back with the force of her power.  
  
Kagome was using all of her strength against Kikyou, but she soon realized that with the added power of the jewel, Kikyou was indeed stronger than she was.  
  
As inuyasha ran along the forest of the other side of the mountains, he felt as if he was getting closer to something, so he continued going. "Naraku you bastard! Where the hell are you!?" he yelled into the woods, small birds fleeing in fear.  
  
"You have arrived inuyasha, its been a while." Came a smooth voice from behind him, "to think that you'd leave you're dear Kikyou for kagome, and then leave kagome in search of me." He smirked.  
  
Inuyasha stopped and turned around to come face to face with the creature in the baboon pelt. "Naraku." He seethed. "What the hell are you and Kikyou planning? And why?!" he demanded. "Do I really have to answer that inuyasha? You should know my plans well by now. All this time and you haven't figured out what it is that I want? It is simple, the shikon no tama, and your dear mate Kikyou."  
  
"You selfish bastard, how a creature like you could ever exist is beyond me."  
  
"But inuyasha, you don't see it? You were exactly like me at one time. You were obsessed with both the jewel and Kikyou. You wanted more power, longed for the power to overcome your brother. And you lusted after the touch of the one woman you could not have." He said, his comfortable smirk hidden in the mask of his pelt.  
  
Inuyasha seethed with his anger at hearing the enemy compare his past to his own actions. "You know nothing, about me or what I wanted." He said through clenched teeth, his eyes hidden in the shadow of his bangs. He unsheathed his sword, and charged the other hanyou.  
  
The swirls of the windscar formed around the fang, and he dropped the sword and watched as waves of power rushed his opponent. Naraku's body was ripped to pieces at the force of the blast, but inuyasha knew that it couldn't have been this easy.  
  
Sure enough, swarms of demons surged from the empty pelt and charged towards inuyasha. He swung at each one, successfully destroying them, but their source had no end, and he began to feel a little cramped as they attacked him from every direction.  
  
Sango, Miroku and shippou flew above the eastern lands, keeping a keen eye out for kagome, Kikyou, or Naraku. "have you picked up their scents shippou?" Sango asked as the young kitsune sniffed at the air, as he had been doing since they left. "be patient Sango, I don't have the senses of a dog you know." He thought, and although it hit something deep in each of them, they kept quite.  
  
Kagome deflected another attack by Kikyou, who seemed to never tire out, 'the benefits of being dead.' She told herself. All of a sudden, she thought she heard a familiar voice, and glanced around her as she still tried to fend of Kikyou, who was now trying to burn her hands with miko chi. She looked above her when she heard another voice, and her jaw went slack.  
  
'Kirara? Sango, Miroku, shippou?!!' she screamed to herself. "Sango- Chan!!!" she yelled to her friends that were passing directly over her. The girl she called out to looked around in confusion. "what is it Sango?" Miroku asked. "I-I'm not sure, but I thought I heard someone call my name." She thought aloud, and Miroku and shippou shrugged to each other, neither having heard someone calling out to them.  
  
Kagome watched as her friends looked down to where she was, but continued to move on ahead towards the mountains. "they didn't stop?" she wondered aloud. "foolish wench, I have erected a barrier around us so we would not be disturbed. "Kikyou yelled, catching kagome off guard, who hadn't been paying attention, not thinking about why Kikyou's attacks had stopped.  
  
She looked back over to Kikyou and her breath caught in her throat. Kikyou stood only a few feet away, an arrow strung to her bow, and she had it aimed right at her chest. "it ends here." She said, and released the arrow, and watched it make a straight line for her reincarnation. The arrow burst into holy power, and kagome watched in horror, it was as if time slowed as her eyes were fixed on her coming demise.  
  
Time jumped back to speed, and the arrow pushed against kagome chest bone, and sent her flying backwards to a nearby tree. The arrow deflected off her chest bone, yet still sank through the soft flesh in her shoulder, and she was fixed fast to the tree. She winced and grinded her teeth in pain, and reached a hand up to the object protruding from her body. When her hand came in contact with it however, a strong barrier fended her off.  
  
She looked up to Kikyou with a confused look, "you didn't kill me, and you didn't put a spell over me, what is it that you're planning?! You could easily kill me yet you stand your ground!" she yelled at her.  
  
Kikyou simply smirked, and gave no answer.  
  
"what's that?! in the distance!" Sango called out as the group saw a flash of light just over the hill. "maybe its kagome! She must be fighting already." Shippou answered. "Kirara, head for those flashing lights in the forest below." Sango told the large cat demon, and it picked up its pace and began to descend towards the ground.  
  
They saw the light again, and pieces of demon showered them from the sky, "is it kagome who is doing this? She must have become stronger since the last time we saw her!" Sango said, and Miroku nodded. 'but its odd, I DO sense an evil aura, no doubt Naraku's, but I do not sense kagomes miko powers...' he thought to himself.  
  
They landed on the battlefield, just in time to see another flash of light from the one attacking the demons. "kagome?!" shippou called, still unable to see from the blinding light. The light faded, and their eyes focused, and all three gasped and took a step back. inuyasha stood with his sword to the ground, panting and bleeding. His head was bowed, but he was watching the new arrivals from the corner of his eyes.  
  
He kept silent, and continued to pant, and as another demon charged him, he weakly picked up his sword, and split the demon in half. The group couldn't seem to find their voices, to shocked at seeing the hanyou before them. Emotions that were thought to be long gone, began to resurface, some of anger, some of joy at seeing an old friend.  
  
Miroku looked around him, observing their environment, and found many demons, but no sign of Naraku. He put aside his pride, figuring that the others wouldn't, Sango was too shocked for words, and Shippou's face was distorted in anger and looked on the verge of tears, he noted as he ran to assist the other boy. "KAZAANA!" he yelled as he got infront of inuyasha and opened his wind tunnel, quickly drawing all the demon inside. "they'll be back." inuyasha whispered.  
  
Miroku didn't turn to look at inuyasha, "where is Naraku, and where is kagome-sama?" he asked in a serious tone. "Naraku was never here, only a puppet of course. As for kagome, she it on the other side of the hills, she was resting. Didn't you see her on you're way over here? She was smack in middle of a large field." He answered, getting a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach at the thought of kagome.  
  
The group all fixed their eyes on inuyasha now, "I told you I heard something! kagome must have called out my name when she saw us pass, but why didn't we see her?!" Sango worried, forgetting about the tension between the four.  
  
Kikyou continued to smile to kagome, as she stood before her. She then put a hand to her chest, and drew out the shikon no tama. "you put up quite a fight, but it has been all in vain, you and inuyasha fell right into our trap, and now its time for part two." She said with a wicked smile as she held out the black jewel.  
  
Kagome fixed her eyes on the jewel, horror in her silver orbs, 'I could fend that off easily when at full power, but wounded and tired as I am, I may not be able to resist it this time!'  
  
Kikyou placed the jewel to the other girls chest, and watched as the jewel sank into her body, and sent a charge of miko energy with it. "heh, now there's no way you can remove the shards, I have placed a strong barrier around it. and seeing that you are not in very good form, I doubt you will be able to dispose of it."  
  
Kagome cringed in pain, and tears of anguish and distress rolled from the corners of her eyes, "ahhh!" she screamed as she felt the power and chains of the shikon no tama rush through her body. She tossed her head back and forth, "UGNN, INUYASHA!!!!!!!"  
  
Inuyasha's ears twitched and he felt a pang in his soul, an image of kagome appeared as he gazed over the mountains, and his heart twisted, "kagome, no. KAGOME!" he screamed as he began to leave.  
  
"inuyasha?! What's wrong? What's happened to kagome?!" Sango screamed. He stopped to look back at her, pain written clearly in his face, "I-I don't know, but she's in trouble, I have to get to her. I can make it the fastest, you three try to find Naraku, I know he must be close, I can feel his presence!" he yelled to them, and turned to run again.  
  
'there's more to this than I thought, Naraku must have set a trap for us, knowing that I would be eager to find him, and patrol the area, leaving kagome vulnerable. Dammit Naraku, you will pay for this.'  
  
As he made his way up and over the crest of the hill, a blur of white caught his eye as he passed, and it seemed to catch his attention, seeming familiar to him, but he shrugged it off. Kyuni watched as the hanyou bounded over her head, and run towards the west. She kept still as the wind blew at her coat, her eyes closely following inuyasha.  
  
'there you go inuyasha, go rescue her, hurry straight into their trap...'  
  
Suteki: mwuhaha, hehe, cliff hanger! I know you're all gonna hate me for that one. Sorry it took me so long to update, but its here! Tell me what you think, and I'll update again asap! ;) -(Chapter 7: When My Soul Returns  
  
Lyrics: 'Tourniquet' By Evanescence 


	6. When My Soul Returns

Chapter 7: When My Soul Returns  
  
"You bitch..." kagome seethed as she gasped in pain. "You never fucking answered my question Kikyou...why don't you just kill me here and now? What is it that you're really after?" she asked. Kikyou smirked again as she felt inuyasha approaching. "For one kagome, I want my soul back, the soul that is denied me because we exist at the same time. And two, you stole the love that is truly mine, you stole inuyasha from me. You and him together, took it all from me. And now, by watching the two of you die together, I can have all of that returned to me." She explained, her eyes boring holes into the ground as she stared at her feet, her shoulders beginning to shake.  
  
"that's it? you're pissed at everyone because you DIED?! First off, I have no soul to give you Kikyou! I lost THAT when I was forced back to my life, and after I died, I would never get it back. And second, a creature like yourself doesn't deserve love or a soul for that matter, something like you is unnatural, which is why I was returned to this era. You cant see that Kikyou? The fates know that you were denied such, so they made a way that it would be returned, through me! I was given your soul, I was given your duty and power, AND I was given the opportunity to save inuyasha from the insanity of losing you. There is no reason why you should want to destroy such a blessing...if anyone should be unhappy with this arrangement its me!  
  
I was robbed of a normal life, of a happy one. Instead, I was left to deal with the aftermath of your life, of this world. I could have been truly happy, still carefree as I was the day I came to this world...before I knew who I was meant to be..." kagome forced out as she continued to wince through the pain. She was becoming increasingly infuriated at the selfishness, and hard heartedness of her past self. 'if I can get her to see what a bitch she is before I die, that will truly make me happy. To see the look on her face when she realizes she's in the wrong, that's what I live for.' she thought to herself.  
  
"silence you fool! You know nothing of fate, of what I was and was not meant to be! How I live now is MY life, and I shall do as I please. And the only way for me to be happy with my choice, is to do away with the one thing that has always been in my way, you." She yelled, and stepped closer towards her.  
  
Kikyou raised her hand towards kagome, and flipped her wrist. Kagome's eyes went wide and her pupils dilated as a completely new level of pain was realized throughout her body. Her fists clenched to the point that blood fell from her palms, and her whole body shook violently.  
  
"Inuyasha will be here soon, and you know what you have to do...kill inuyasha." Kikyou said menacingly.  
  
'no! I cant do this, but her hold on me is unimaginably strong, I CANT escape it! what am I going to do? I cant kill inuyasha, no I cant!!!!!' she thought as she threw her head back and let out a soul wrenching scream.  
  
Inuyasha sliced through the barrier with his red tetsusaiga, and the scene unfolded before him. Kagome's hair was whipping wildly around her with the force of energy coming from her body, and just as she let out her scream of horror, a black light engulfed her, and then shot out all around her.  
  
Inuyasha stood behind his sword, as the energy whipped around him, and burned his knees and arms. He grit his teeth as the power began to subside, and he looked above his sword where kagome was a moment ago.  
  
Now she lay on the ground, still surrounded in the black light, but Kikyou was no where to be found. His eyes grazed over the surrounding area, and finally found her. The ashes of her clay body danced in a dust funnel.  
  
He then witnessed as a light floated into the air, and soul catchers came to claim it. but when the demons came close to the loose soul, they were all obliterated. Then the light flashed, and rushed towards Kagome's fallen form. The soul came at her in waves, hitting her from every angle, and her body lurched at each impact.  
  
As he was about to step towards her, Kyuni walked infront of him, and stood between them, her face stoic. "kyuni? What are you doing? Get out of my way, go tell Kouga what has happened, tell him we're going to need more help than we thought, Kagome's under a strong spell, and Naraku is still hiding." He ordered the wolf, and made to step around her, but she moved infront of him again.  
  
"Kyuni!" he snarled.  
  
'would you hit a girl inuyasha?' the wolf asked him. "nani?!" 'there's nothing you can do to save her, she's good as dead, as are you.' She said again.  
  
"listen, I don't know what the hell your going on about, but I need to get to kagome before Naraku does." He said as he leapt over the wolf and began moving towards the fallen miko.  
  
"but its already too late for that, isn't it inuyasha?" came a familiar voice.  
  
Inuyasha stood still, and turned around. "what did you say wolf?" he asked Kyuni. The wolf opened her mouth and spoke aloud, "I said, you're too late, I have already won." The wolf said.  
  
Inuyasha growled deep in his chest, "masquerading as a wolf, I wouldn't think you'd sink so low, Naraku."  
  
The wolf smirked, and inuyasha watched as it morphed into Naraku's human form. "I thought you'd never figure it out. I've been right at your very side the whole time, and you never knew it was me." He scoffed.  
  
Inuyasha scowled at him, his fangs bared. "but now I'm between you and kagome, and Kikyou is dead, the spell is no longer as powerful, and with her power, we will defeat you!" inuyasha warned.  
  
Naraku smirked at inuyasha, and laid his eyes on the miko in the background. "I wouldn't be so sure of that inuyasha, you see, Kikyou wasn't the one with the hold on kagome, it was me."  
  
"well then ill just have to kill you and our problems will be solved." Inuyasha said simply as he positioned his sword infront of himself, ready to attack. The windscar appeared, and he began to drop the sword, "kaze no ki—"  
  
"I wouldn't be doing that, inuyasha." Naraku interrupted, and inuyasha halted the sword, and caught his words. "and why the hell not?" he asked.  
  
"you think I would make it that easy for you? There's one thing I haven't mentioned about the spell she's under. Not only is it unbreakable, and renders her as my puppet, but now that Kikyou is dead, it does much more." He said with a comfortable and happy grin.  
  
Inuyasha growled in frustration, not liking how Naraku was beating around the bush, purposely driving him mad. "and what else is that?" he urged him on when Naraku didn't continue.  
  
"when Kikyou came to me for my help in disposing of the girl, there was a price she had to pay. I told her that if she bound our souls together, we could feed off each others power, and our goal would easily be reached."  
  
Inuyasha's breath caught, and his eyes went wide, "but that was a lie...you had this planned from the beginning you bastard!" inuyasha finished for him.  
  
Naraku smirked again, "exactly right. I counted on Kagome killing Kikyou in the first place. So now...Kagome's soul is bound to mine. If you kill me, you kill her. So if you wish to put her out of her misery, and save yourself, by all means, kill me inuyasha."  
  
"kuso. You bastard!" inuyasha yelled as he turned around to look at Kagome's still form on the ground. Naraku watched Inuyasha's face with amusement as the dog hanyou stared helplessly at his unconscious companion.  
  
Inuyasha stepped towards kagome, not thinking clearly as his protective instincts began to take over. Naraku narrowed his eyes, and snapped his fingers. "kagome, give into the spell and obey my command. Destroy inuyasha, make him pay for all the horrible things he did to you. You know you've longed for revenge since the day you left, now is the time to act on that hatred!" he commanded her.  
  
Kagome winced at his voice, as she regained forced consciousness. As her mind returned to this world, she screamed in the horror of a completely different pain. She closed her eyes tight and held her head as her mind and soul churned.  
  
Images of times forgotten flooded into her minds eye, as the missing piece of her soul tried to restore what was lost. Her soul had returned, and with it her life.  
  
'I'll protect you kagome'...'stay with me kagome'...'don't leave kagome'...'I need you'...'I'm sorry, kagome'...came Inuyasha's voice  
  
' I love him, without me even noticing it was happening, I have fallen in love with inuyasha...'...'as long as you let me stay by your side, I'll be happy inuyasha...'...'be careful inuyasha, come back to me...'...'he's selfish, ignorant, overprotective, and really aggressive, did I mention he's totally hot?...' she heard her voice repeating.  
  
She heard and saw these events over and over, playing at unimaginable speeds. All memories that were lost to her when she let her soul go when she experienced death. Tears welled over her eyes, and her body stood on its own accord.  
  
'inuyasha...'  
  
then the words of Naraku came to her, and she shrieked and wrenched as her body began obeying the jewels hold on her. Through the pain she was able to detect the attachment to her soul...Naraku was apart of her.  
  
'kill him! Kill him! You and I both know that its beyond your power to stop it. you cant kill me, you know what will happen. You're only choice to end your misery is to give into it, and destroy inuyasha!' he screamed at her through their link.  
  
She stared wide eyed at the terrified look on Inuyasha's face, his eyes swimming in pain and distress. "kagome, no..." he whispered, his voice laced in worry and sorrow. Her hand shakily reached for the shotgun on her back, and slowly raised it from its holster.  
  
over the hill, Sango and Miroku battled with the nonstop flow of demons. Miroku tried to avoid using his kazaana too much, since the place was flooded with poisonous insects. Sango warded off as many as she could with her hiraikotsu and her katana. Shippou threw fox fire at the smaller demons, doing all he could to help.  
  
"where are they coming from?!" Miroku yelled to the others in desperation. Sango whacked another demon in the head with her boomerang while swinging behind her with her other arm to slice at another youkai, "I don't know Houshi-sama! I cant see past the carpet of youkai." she responded in one breath.  
  
Shippou used his fox magic to scare away a new onslaught of demons, and landed on the ground frantically trying to locate the source before he was surrounded again. Before he got a good look, he was attacked by a youkai from behind, sending him sprawling a good 50 feet away.  
  
He shook his head and looked up infront of him. He gasped when he saw the piece of baboon pelt with an open portal in the bottom where swarms of demons were shooting out from. "here Miroku! Over here!" he screamed behind him.  
  
He threw his giant spinning top at it and it sunk into the dimension, closing it momentarily. Miroku destroyed the remaining demons, then found shippou sitting infront of the piece of clothing. "shippou move!!" he yelled to him as the top began to shrink and demons threatened to throw it from their path.  
  
Shippou jumped away from the portal quickly, and the monk ran up infront of the pelt. "KAZAANA!!!" he yelled as he ripped the prayer beads from around his right hand. Just before the demons broke through, Miroku's air void tore the clothing and portal from the ground and into the black hole.  
  
He quickly rapped the beads around his wrist, but fell to the ground and cried out in agony. "oh kami, what's wrong Miroku!?" Sango screamed as she ran to his side. He gripped at his wrist and gritted his teeth together.  
  
"I-I don't know! I think the portal is still open in the void, and the insects are swarming inside!" he wailed in pain. Sango's eyes began to water, and she stared at him in helpless horror. "sh-shi-shippou!" she screamed, her head snapping towards the terrified kitsune behind her, and he met her eyes, "n-nani?"  
  
"go get help shippou! Tell inuyasha that we have stopped the flow of demons, but haven't seen Naraku. Tell him that Miroku needs help! Get kagome if you can find her, perhaps there is something her miko powers can do to help."  
  
Shippou nodded, and looked back down at his old friend who twisted in pain. "Hurry shippou! Please!" Sango yelled, the tears streaming down her face. Shippou turned tail and ran as fast as his four limbs would carry him.  
  
Sango dropped to the ground beside her husband, and she wrapped her arms around him, not knowing what else to do. "Miroku, its going to be okay, kagome will help, she'll know what to do. Just don't die on me Miroku! You can get through this, be strong, I'm here for you." She cried to him comfortably.  
  
Miroku bit his bottom lip and leaned in against her body, his hand still twitching. He nodded, "I love you Sango, I will be strong for you." He said as his body shook in another wave of pain, "I just hope kagome-sama gets here soon." He cringed, and passed out in her arms.  
  
"Miroku? Miroku no! you have to stay awake, you have to stay awake and fight it!" she wailed as she lightly shook his limp body.  
  
shippou ran over the top of the mountain and jumped into the air, turning into a giant bird and soared towards the base of the mountain. he landed and transformed back, and began his frantic run again.  
  
"kagome, I hope you're alright...I hope inuyasha hasn't hurt you again. Please, where ARE you kagome, I need you!" he called into the dense forest...'although a day hasn't gone by that I haven't needed you here okasan.' He added sadly to himself.  
  
the small fox bounded out of the trees and saw kagome standing in the distance, and as far as he knew, she was alone.  
  
He was so overcome with his happiness at seeing the young woman, that he didn't bother to look at his surroundings, missing Naraku and inuyasha. "kagome okasan!!! Please help! Miroku, his hand engulfed a bottomless portal of poisonous insects, he's dying! Please help us, Sango is waiting." He yelled to her as he continued to run towards her, tripping over his own feet.  
  
As Kagome's eyes slowly made their way to lay upon the kitsune, he stopped in his tracks. The look in her eyes nearly made his heart stop. They were nearly devoid of life, the only emotions readable in them were sorrow and distress, pure pain.  
  
Kagome heard the little foxes voice, and fought as hard as she could to face him, fighting the orders to fire her weapon at inuyasha. She heard the words that he screamed to her clear as day, and although her face didn't show it, her heart lurched once again at the thought of her dearest friends being in danger.  
  
'he will surely die...' was her final thought. She expanded her aura to find the holy powers of the monk, and found them extremely weak, he wouldn't make it.  
  
anger grew once again in her heart, but this time, it was a holy hatred. Her reasons were just, and only for evil. She let her neck turn back to inuyasha, and he too winced at the look in her eyes. He saw the same thing in her eyes as did shippou, but something new flashed in them momentarily, and it made him even more horrified.  
  
It was a look of determination, but it didn't give him a good feeling, as it would if he knew she was determined to stop the curse, but that wasn't what he saw.  
  
He saw loneliness, and submission...she was letting go of something.  
  
"goodbye kagome." He whispered, and he closed his eyes awaiting his death. He heard the shot of the gun, and sighed as tears flowed from his eyes. "goodbye...inuyasha, please forgive me" he heard her whisper in a cracked voice and Inuyasha's eyes snapped open at the last moment.  
  
Japanese:  
  
Okasan: mother  
  
Kuso: Japanese curse word meaning, eh, urm...'poopy'? lol  
  
Suteki: okay, I feel really bad for ending the chapter there...no I don't! lol, sorry. I wanted to go further, but I wanted to save the rest for the next chapter. Well, I'm happy yet extremely sad to announce that the next chapter will be the last. ::sniff sniff:: I really enjoyed writing this story, it was short and sweet. I think its one of the best, if not THE best I have finished so far (not including February Stars of course, since its not done yet) okay, I'm bragging. I hope that all of my faithful readers enjoyed reading this as much as I loved writing it. thank you every one that helped me with it, especially the ending. Speaking of which, the last chapter is planned to be a songfic, my first, so I'm REALLY looking forward to writing that! ( Chapter 7( All Ends in Death, Right? 


	7. All Ends In Death, Right?

Chapter 7: All Ends In Death, Right?  
  
Inuyasha watched in horror as the flaming bullet whizzed past his head, scraping the side of his cheek, and going behind him. 'she fought it still?' he thought with a new found hope. That hope quickly vanished as he heard a scream of agony sound behind him.  
  
He quickly turned to see what had caused the sound, and his eyes went wide at the sight before him. Naraku knelt to the ground, a giant hole apparent in his chest. Naraku looked up at kagome, "foolish girl." He said, and inuyasha and shippou watched as their most feared enemy was rendered to ashes before their eyes.  
  
Reality hit inuyasha hard as he spun back around to face kagome. She gave a weak smile before collapsing to the ground. "kagome!" inuyasha screamed as he ran to catch her. Kagome fell limp in his arms, and forced her eyes to open. "its all I can do to keep my soul from letting go inuyasha, I don't want to die again, not so soon." She whimpered.  
  
Hold on to me love, you know I cant stay long  
  
Inuyasha's eyes frantically ran over her face, his mind trying to memorize every curve and tone. "no kagome, why? Why'd you do this? You could have shot me, and you would still be alive! I deserve this more than you, why not let me take my punishment?" he asked her as tears quickly formed in his eyes.  
  
"because inuyasha...because I love you. No matter what has happened in our past, I will always love you. I know now that what had really kept me alive all this time, was the hope of seeing you again, not revenge. Be happy for me inuyasha, I got my soul back before I died again. I felt love and compassion for one last time. I remember now, I remember how it was to live, and I will always cherish that feeling." She whispered to him, stopping to cough up a little blood as her body began its descent into death.  
  
All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid. Can you hear me, can you feel me in your arms, holding my last breath. Safe inside myself, are all my thoughts of you  
  
"kagome, please don't talk like that. you can make it through this, there's gotta be something I can do to save you!" he cried out to her a her eyes fluttered, trying to stay open. She nodded her head 'no', and inuyasha punched the ground with his fist. "no kagome, I cant except that this is the end, I cant let you go, not again. I love you kagome, I always have." He said as silent tears ran from his eyes.  
  
Kagome smiled at him again, "that's all I wanted to hear inuyasha, that's all I ever wanted to hear from you. Thank you, inuyasha." She continued in a cracking and forced whisper. Inuyasha leaned down to her, and stared her closely in the eyes, before descending his mouth to hers. kagome used all her strength to return the kiss. Inuyasha's body shook in sobs as he kept his lips to hers, feeling her pulse quickly fade.  
  
Kagome sighed into the kiss, and he knew she was gone, but refused to move away, not wanting to look upon her dead form.  
  
Sweet raptured light, it ends here tonight  
  
shippou watched from his distance, unable to move. Tears flowed uncontrollably from his face, and his jaw was slack in shock and horror. 'no, okasan, no...not again..." he said out loud to himself.  
  
upon hearing the little foxes voice, inuyasha raised his head up to look for the fox that he hadn't seen in over a year. "shippou-Chan?" he called, his voice raspy from his sobs. Shippou flinched at the voice, and turned his eyes from Kagome's limp form, to meet Inuyasha's sorrowful eyes.  
  
Shippou felt the rage in his heart subside when he saw his sorrowful eyes. "I'm sorry shippou, I did this to her, I took her from us again. please forgive me shippou, I never meant to do this, I never meant to take her from you." Inuyasha pleaded.  
  
Shippou closed his mouth, and his lower lip began to quiver. Without replying to him, shippou let out a wail and bounded over to inuyasha. Inuyasha held the boy close and let him cry on his shoulder. Inuyasha looked over the child's back and let his eyes rest on the still face of his dead love. "if I could do it all over again, I promise you kagome, I would have done it right."  
  
I know you hear me, I can taste it in your tears. Holding my last breath, safe inside myself are all my thoughts of you, sweet raptured light it ends here tonight.  
  
Sango continued to cry while rocking Miroku back and forth in her arms. Suddenly, she felt a strong wind surround her, and her eyes locked on his hand. Purple air was rushing around it, and she watched as it was swiftly sucked into in the void, and the wind ceased.  
  
Miroku shifted in her arms, and she gasped in shock. "Miroku? Miroku what happened?" she asked.  
  
He shook his head, and held his right hand out infront of him. He kept silent, although his eyes were wide. Shaking, he slowly removed his prayer beads, and moved the purple cloth away from his palm. All that was left where the void once was, was a small circular scar, nothing more.  
  
Sango smiled and laughed happily as she realized what had happened. "kagome must have slain Naraku, and the curse has been lifted!" she said happily, as she hugged Miroku tightly. He smiled at her and kept his hand out infront of him as he admired it.  
  
"kagome! We have to go see kagome! I cant wait to congratulate her!" she said cheerfully, and Miroku nodded, still too shocked for words. "Kirara!" Sango called, and the cat demon leapt from her hiding place in the bushes.  
  
The neko transformed, and Sango helped Miroku up onto the animal. The closer they got, the larger Sango's smile grew, but the larger Miroku's frown grew, and brow furrowed. 'something isn't right, I still cant sense Kagome's spirit, but I can sense inuyasha. His aura is greatly distressed, as is the other youkai, most likely shippou. What has happened to Lady Kagome?'  
  
Sango continued to cry for at least two days after she found kagome dead. Inuyasha had gathered kagome in his arms, and carried her back to the village. Miroku and inuyasha had buried her body at the base of the Sacred Tree, and erected a small monument to her. Inuyasha himself, had stayed in the branches of the tree since then, and the rest of the group had given up on trying to feed or tall to him.  
  
I miss the winter, a world of fragile things. Look for me in the white forest hiding in a hallow tree (can you find me)  
  
inuyasha kept to himself, his eyes void of the light of life, and his mind couldn't register anything except the pain of lose. His only thoughts were of kagome, and he replayed his memories of their time together. He remembered the way she smiled at him, the way she laughed. He remembered the many times he made her cry, and the way she would always return to him with forgiveness in her eyes.  
  
Even though many of these memories tore at his heart, he found himself unable to cry any longer. He knew he would die if he continued to mourn like this, but at this point, he simply didn't care anymore. 'without her here, there's no reason for me to continue living.' He told himself.  
  
Closing your eyes to disappear, you pray yours dreams will leave you here, but still you wake and know the truth, no ones there  
  
finally, one day, he leapt down from his perch, and stood face to face with the monument. He had never dared to read the words there, for fear it would only increase his pain, but now, he felt he couldn't hurt any more.  
  
He knelt down, and brushed away the leaved that had fallen onto the stood.  
  
"Here Lies Kagome Higurashi. A Friend, a Mother, a Miko,  
and a Legend To This Time. Here Lies Lady Kagome, the Life  
and Love of Inuyasha, She Will Be Forever Missed"  
  
Inuyasha's heart twisted painfully as he completed reading the tombstone. He fell forward, and leaned his head against the cold stone, and wracked sobs he swore would never come. "kagome, I miss you so much. Why'd this have to happen? Why couldn't things be easier? Why did I have to be such a moron for ever letting you go?!" he asked the tomb.  
  
"I swear to you kagome, if I could take back all the things I did to you, all the stupid things I ever said, I would. I would start with a clean slate, and never let you go." He continued, and then pushed himself back away from the stone, to sit on his haunches.  
  
He never took his eyes off the engravings there, as he punched through the wooden base of the tomb, and grabbed at something he knew must be there. He wrapped a hand around it, and pulled it out. He stared down at the weapon in his hands, the same weapon kagome had caused her own demise with, her shotgun.  
  
He took off his fire rat kimono, and folded it neatly. He moved some of the broken wood out of the way, and placed his clothing ontop of her own clothes and possessions. He positioned to cold metal to his chest, the barrel pointed over his heart. "at least I can follow you in death, the death that was meant for me. I know that no matter where I go, I will always love you, my kagome." He said sadly out loud, as he pulled the trigger.  
  
The bullet killed him in an instant, destroying his heart with that one shot. His body fell limp over the tomb, and his blood quickly saturated the soil there. But at the moment he had pulled the trigger, he was happy. He finally realized that kagome had still loved him even as she took her last breath, and he could only be happy, knowing he was doing the same.  
  
Say goodnight, don't be afraid. Calling me, calling me as you fade to light. Say good night (holding last breathy) don't be afraid (safe inside myself) calling me calling me (are all my thoughts of you ) sweet raptured light, it ends here tonight  
  
two teenagers walked down the crowded hallway of Shikon High, head phones blaring. The songs that rang through their ears, was the same song they listened to at the beginning and ending of everyday, for the past two years.  
  
Baby in another life, I could find you there. Pull away before you're time, I cant deal its so unfair. And it feels and feels like heavens so far away, and it feels yeah feels like the weathers bone cold now that you've gone away.  
  
Even flowers on your grave show that I still care, black roses and hail Mary's cant bring back, what's taken from me. I reach to the sky and called out your name.  
  
And if I could trade, how I would. And it feels and it feels like, heavens so far away. And it stings yeah it stings how weathers so cold now that you've gone away. Gone away, gone away, gone away.  
  
I saw your soul, whoa yeaahh.  
  
I reached to the sky, and called out your name. Oh please let me trade, how I would. And it feels and feels like heavens so far away.  
  
And feels yeah it feels like, the weathers bone cold now that you've gone away, gone away, gone away yeah yeah yeah yeah.  
  
The 18 year old, black haired, violet eyed punker listened to Offspring – Gone Away, his eyes focused on nothing as he listened to the familiar lyrics.  
  
"You don't remember me but I remember you. I lie awake and try so hard not think of you. But though cant decide what they dream and dream I do.  
  
I believe in you, I give up everything just to find you. I have be with you, to live to breathe, you're taking over me.  
  
Have you forgotten all I know and all we had? You saw me mourning my love for you and touched me hand. I knew you loved me then.  
  
I believe in you. I'll give everything just to find you, I have to be with you, to live, to breathe, you're taking over me.  
  
I look in the mirror and see your face, if I look deep enough. So many things inside that are just like you are taking over.  
  
I believe in you, I'll give up everything just to find you, I have to be with you, to live to breathe, you're taking over me  
  
I believe in you, ill give up everything just to find you I have to be with you, to live to breathe, you're taking over me. (taking over me) you're taking over me (Taking over me) taking over me."  
  
And the 16 year old chick, with black haired, silver contacts, sporting the 'I'm-Gothic-But-Don't-Even-Know-It' look going on, listened to Evanescence – Taking Over Me, the same empty look in her eyes.  
  
As the two continued on their way to their first class, still lost in their own thoughts when..."OMPH!"  
  
The young, and very attractive man rubbed his head as he picked himself up off the ground. "hey you stupid wench, look where you're going." He said as he opened his eyes. The girl formally known as 'wench' picked up her folder and stood up, cringing at the ache in her forehead. She lifted her head up and opened her eyes to look at her offender.  
  
As they're eyes met, so did the world around them. Both were overcome with the strangest feeling of Dejavu, and didn't know what to say. 'if I could do it all over again, I would do it right.' Were the words that sounded in both their minds.  
  
But as fast as it came, the feeling vanished, as Dejavu usually does. "gomen, I'm kagome by the way."  
  
"Feh, damn straight your sorry. Inuyasha."  
  
'My names kagome! ka-go-me! Got it?'  
  
'No! inuyasha!!'  
  
Came the memories, from where, neither could recall. Neither were even aware, that their little 'accident', would change their lives forever. They had both wished to overcome the powers of fate, and their wish, had been granted.  
  
Two blue eyes watched from his place in the hallway, eyes locked on the pair of new acquaintances. 'at least I know you found peace kagome. I only hope that you are happy with you're decision, clearly, destiny has bound you two together, and there's nothing even I can do to change this. Just know that there will always be apart of me that will yearn for you. I will always love you, even if I will never be able to tell you again.' the man thought, and he quietly turned, and disappeared in the crowd of teenagers.  
  
Suteki: there you go, the last chapter. I hope everyone enjoyed, although it was pretty short. I also hope you liked the way I chose to end it, I spent many nights trying to figure out the ending, and the Kouga part was never planned. But I realized that I forgot to give him some sort of closure. I just know I'm gonna get flamed for this, lol.  
  
I greatly enjoyed writing this story, and I loved all of the reviews I got, thank you to all my readers! I also want to thank those who helped me decide on the ending, Taishou, sorry I ended up going with this one, lol, I couldn't figure out how to make the other work. And thanks to Bunny who put this on her site (check it out!) so, I end this story, sorry I wont be continuing it with part 2. BUT if anyone would like to take this story, and make a part 2 themselves, let me know and I'll give the okay after I talk with you! ( hehe. Okay, till next time! Ja ne! (waves and blows kisses to everyone) ;)  
  
Lyrics: songfic done to "Holding My Last Breath – Evanescence". Also, "Gone Away – Offspring", "Taking Over – Evanescence" 


End file.
